Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto- Quand Gazetto intègre une bassiste dans son Groupe on peut s'attendre a beaucoup de choses... Amour, jalousie, Trahison au programmes... Et surtout.. Des rebondissements xD. Bonne Lecture
1. RendezVous avec le Destin

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Si vous trouver un moyen de les adopter dites le moiiii xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: J'espère que vous allez aimer... Un jours je me faisait chier et j'l'ai commercer... mais Je sais pas si sa vaut le coup de la finir... Vous en pensez quoi?

-

-

* * *

-

-

BIP, BIP, BIP. BIP, BIP, BIP.

Putin encore ce réveille a la con! Fait chier --'

_Dans le vacarme crée par le Réveil, un geste brusque. Soudain le silence. Après s'être levé difficilement, comme partie en mission; se douche rapidement, s'habille rapidement aussi, et mange sur le tas. Une seule chose en tête: #Direction le Studio#. Une fois dehors dans le froid de la ville, se concentrer, garder a l'esprit ce qu'on va dire, ne froisser personnes. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire --'. Pourtant, tel est son objectif. Il faut que tout soit parfait. Ce rendez-vous est cruciale pour son avenir. Le long du chemin, n'as de cesses de replacer ses cheveux livrées seuls au vent, car pas le temps de prendre un taxi, alors marcher, oui marcher vite, très vite. Ne pas être en retard. Pourtant, déjà pas en avance, réalise une chose. Soupire, fait demi-tours. Court. Court. Rentre à la maison. Prend sa basse. Sur le pas de la porte inspecte l'appartement, puis ferme, et court. Court a fond. Ne pas être en retard. Il ne faut pas être en retard. Regarde sa montre.. Déjà 5 minutes de retard. Soupire._

Ptin, j'y arriverais jamais... Grrr Je suis en retard... Pourvu que tout se passe bien..

_Court encore. Puis arrive au Studio. Tout un bordel pour rentrer, doit montrer un patte blanche, et pas encore arrivée.. Doit monter en haut de la tours. Escalier ou Ascenseur? Pas le temps de se poser la question. Ascenseur! Y rentre, pose sa basse contre la paroi.. Et reprend son souffle._

Sa serais con de mourir maintenant. Aller respire, tout va bien se passer. Tout iras bien. Y'a pas de raison que sa se passe mal...

_Se rassurer pour ne pas angoisser. Tel est sa solution. Ascenseur atrocement lent. L'angoisse monte. Sa respiration se calme. Ne pas stresser. Rester correcte. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivée. Sort et voit la porte. Cette porte qu'il lui faudras pousser. S'arrête. Reprend son souffle. Frappe a la porte. Pas de réponse. Re-frappe a la porte. Une voix ce fait entendre. _

**-Entrez!!**

_La voix, n'as pas l'air très accueillante. Coup de pression. Mains sur la poignée, pousse la porte et entre l'appréhension au ventre. Puis soudain. Image d'un sourire sous ses yeux. Réponse immédiate de tout son corp. Un sourire. Quelqu'un parle. Se retourne vers cette personne. _

**-Bonjours. Nous avions rendez vous il y a 15 minutes non? Bien commençons maintenant.**

_Sourire crispé. Commence mal. S'assoit en face de lui, car il l'y invite. Ne répond rien, ça ne servirait pas sa cause. Attend. Il dit encore._

**-Ils ont voulus de vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et cela ne me regarde pas. Je pense que vous les connaissez. Mais nous parlerons des termes du contrat plus tard. Suivez moi. Je vous mène a eux. Après tout, ils sont plus important qu'un contrat. **

_Sourit poliment au monsieur. Se souvient que c'est cet homme qui lui a parlé au téléphone. Un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres douces tout en suivant le finalement dénommée Kazumoto Kazuki. Il ouvrit une porte, donnant sur une salle de repos. Rentra a la suite de Kazumoto-San. Les gens a l'intérieur de cette salle vaquait a leurs occupation. Jouant de la basse, de la guitare, en chantant, sans chanter, en écrivant ou pas. Bien que depuis un moment au Japon, toujours du mal a lire les inscriptions. Sourire poli a tout les gens présent. L'appréhension était passée. A la place, une envie d'aller vers les gens de leurs parler. Kazumoto-San reprit alors la parole._

**-Bien. Voila les gars. Je vous laisse avec eux. Vous verrez ils ne mordent pas. Enfin.. Façon de parler. Bonne chance. **

_Sur ce, la seule personne qui lui parlais depuis tout a l'heure referma la porte et s'en alla.._

* * *


	2. Élément Perturbateur

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Si vous trouver un moyen de les adopter dites le moiiii xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: En espèrent que la suite soit aussi aimée xD. Heiin xD.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_Après avoir entendu ses pas s'éloigner. Se lança, direction le bassiste. Ses pas étaient assurés. Mais en avançant vers ce fameux blond qui tenais l'instrument le plus intéressant a ses yeux; un brun l'arrêta d'un geste du bras. Il lui fit un sourire et lui dit._

**« Moi je serais toi, j'attendrais un peu. Kai l'as passablement énerver tout a l'heure. Je suis... »**

_Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, répondit._

**« Je sais qui tu est Joyama Suguru, Alias Aoi. Tu as 29 ans depuis le 20 janvier, et je passe les autres détails ennuyant a souhait que personne n'as envie que j'énumère. Bien. La vraie question serais plutôt qui je suis moi. Mais comme vous me vouliez me voici. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors pas la peine de te la jouer grand sauveur. Je suis pas le genre a être coincée. Pas du tout. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir quel est mon but ici. » **

_Aoi tomba sur le cul littéralement. Personne ne lui avais jamais sortit ça comme ça. Toute sa vie aurais put être annoncée par sa bouche, et cette personne osait qualifier sa vie de "détails ennuyant a souhait"? Décidément, Aoi vexer ravala sa bonheur humeur, et retourna s'asseoir a côté du bassiste limite en tirant la tronche. Apparemment alarmée par la gueule de trois pieds de long que tirais Aoi, le bassiste qui était son préféré, lui demanda ce qui se passa quand il leva les yeux sur la nouvelle personne dans la pièce. En soupirant il posa sa basse a coter de Aoi, et se leva jusqu'à cette personne. Il se planta face a elle, et lui dit clairement._

**« T'as un problème avec nous ou quoi? Je t'explique la vie si tu veux. On t'as voulu parce qu'on ta façon de jouer de la basse. Par contre, si tu t'entend pas avec nous, tu peut être sur de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, capiche? » **

_Décidément__ cette sa fête aujourd'hui. Ce putain de réveil qui fait pas son boulot comme il faut. L'oublie de sa basse, devoir courir tout le long du chemin, l'ascenseur interminablement long, tout ça pourquoi? Tout ça pour ça? Levant les yeux au ciel, cette personne daigna répondre._

**« J'aime juste pas qu'on me prenne pour une conne. C'est tout. Je sais que c'était pas intentionnel de sa part, mais je suis comme ça. Tu veux peut être que je m'excuse? Tu pourras toujours attendre de les avoir. Je reconnais mes tords, mais jamais tu me verras m'excuser. Je suis peut être une bonne bassiste. Mais crois moi bien que j'ai pas cette réputation juste en étant une jolie fille qui fait les yeux doux. Si vous avez un problème avec moi. Autant le dire de suite, que je retourne chez moi, après tout c'est pas la peine de forcer les choses. »**

_Apparemment __l'abondance de cette fois féminine paru réveillée un très beau blond qui s'était endormit dans un coin de la salle de repos. Il leva la tête et aperçu la fille. D'instinct, il alla vers elle un sourire au lèvre, après avoir quasiment fait un bon hors du canapé. Il regarda le beau blond au bandeau, et vit a sa tête que quelque choses n'allais pas beaucoup avec cette fille. Il poussa un soupire et fit._.

**« Bon ok, c'est quoi le problème ici? T'as nymphomane ou quoi? »**

_La fille fut choquer de sa façon de parler. Mais elle eut un grand sourire et lui répondit entrant un peu dans son jeux.._

**« Oui t'as tout compris, d'ailleurs tu me plais grave 3 »**

_Le beau blond continuait de sourire. Alors elle, elle commençait très bien._

« **Pas étonnant, je suis tellement beau. On s'occupera de nous plus tard ;). Mais tâche de ne pas tous leur sauté dessus. On a des enregistrements a faire. »**

_Le petit blond se tourna vers le bassiste qui avait une tête très.. Expressive. Il lui sourit tel un ange._

**« C'est quoi ta version a toi? »**

**« Ptin tu pourrais peut être être un peu plus sérieux tu crois pas? Elle va travailler avec nous Ruki! Parfois jme dit que t'est vraiment qu'un pauvre coureur. Aller rendort-toi je vais régler ça. »**

**« Reita mon petit Reita... tu sais Ô combien d'amour tendre et vraiment profond je te porte. Mais vois-tu Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'as fait.. Alors c'est quoi le problème hin? Qui est mort? »**

_Reita voulue protester, mais la fille fut plus rapide a lui répondre.._

**« Mais rien... C'est Aoi qui a commencer... »**

_Grognement de Aoi, faisant comprendre qu'il était pas d'accord. Il lui coupa la parole._

**« Même pas vrai! J'ai voulu me présenter et elle m'as sortit quelque choses de méchant. Sa ma couper l'envie d'etre gentil avec elle. »**

_Reita parut désespéré, alors c'était ça le pourquoi du comment... Et bah autant se prendre la tête pour 1+12 sa irais tout aussi vite. Nan mais je vous jure. Ruki quant a lui se tourna vers elle, et reprit._

**« Dorénavant, faudrais peut être qu'on essaye de bien s'entendre, se serais dommage qu'on arrive pas a collaborer... ou qu'il arrive des problème a Gazetto juste pour une histoire de présentation pas très sympathique. »**

**« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je compte pas m'excuser, je sais que j'ai eut tord. »  
**  
_Reita la regarda vraiment cette fille, elle avais quelque chose de soi pas net, soit elle était un peu come lui. Alors pour lui donner une seconde chance, il l'entraîna dehors pour aller jouer de la basse en disant_

**« On vas jouer ailleurs, histoire que sa se tasse. »**

_Yuna eut un grand sourire et Aoi parut s'apaiser un peu. La basse c'était le seul truc qui la calmais vraiment bien, sûrement comme Reita. Elle sourit a Reita qui l'entraîna dans une autre pièce plus tranquille pour jouer de la basse. Pendant ce temps Ruki avait un grand sourire béat en regardant Aoi. _

**« Mais sourit Choupinou, après tout elle est pas méchante. » **

_Aoi lui lança un regard très personnel d'un air de dire _"T'est pas objectif, elle est a ton gout!" _... Auquel Ruki ne trouva rien a y redire. Heureusement que Uruha arrivait il entra en souriant tout heureux et dit_

**« Que la vie est belle. Alors bah ... L'est où Reichouhchou? »**

_Aoi grogna encore, il était pas content depuis tout a l'heure, alors il répondit dédaigneusement_

**« Avec la nouvelle copine de Ruki, dans une autre pièce... »**

_Uruha se mit a rigoler clairement. C'était vraiment la chose la plus marrante qu'il n'avais jamais entendu Il répondit en rigolant.._

**« Ruki, t'as pas peur que Reita se jette sur elle? Hm sa me donne envie d'aller voir ce qu'ils font ses petits cochons... Mais... attend... C'est qui ta copine? »**

_Ruki regardait Uruha qui était passer du rire a la perplexité, et Aoi qui grognais toujours, bien qu'il eut un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais bon c'était pas l'éclate quand même xD. _

**« Nan se serrait sûrement elle qui se jetterais sur Reita... Quoi que vu comment ils se sont rencontrer, et bah ils pourraient s'étriper... Et puis j'ai pas de copine! Nan mais!. Tu sais, c'est la nouvelle Bassiste qui devait intégré le groupe. »**

**« Excuse moi, c'est vrais qu'avec toi sa dure jamais très longtemps... ».**

_Les yeux de Uruha s'élargissent avec un beau sourire, il était encore plus heureux maintenant. Malgré que Aoi avait l'air très pas en forme du tout._

**« Il faut absolument que j'aille la voir. J'ai trop enviiiie de voir comment elle est niveau caractère... Mais... C'est quoi deja son nom de scène??... Bah quoi j'ai oublier »**

_Aoi se leva et alla a la porte... Pendant que Ruki et Uruha le regardait bizarrement comme si c'était un zombie. Il faut dire que Aoi avait soudain la tête de quelqu'un de vraiment crever, c'était presque moche xD._

**« J'en ai un peu marre... Je suis mort je rentre chez moi... Bonne chance avec l'autre furie... »**

**« Repose toi bien, a plus . Kai est déjà rentrer lui? Uru son nom de scène c'est Hime, pas prétentieuse la fille xD tu compte faire quoi là de suite? »**

_Uruha souriait doucement, et regarda Aoi, partir, en répondant a Ruki-chan en étant toujours heureux._

« **Sa fait longtemps qu'ils sont tous seuls? On devrait peut être aller voir hein? Si sa se trouve ils sont tomber dans le trou des toilettes, aller viienns Ruki-chan »**

_Uruha prit la mains de Ruki et le tira largement pour qu'il le suivent dans la salle où se trouvais Reita et Hime_

-

-

-

* * *

Waiiii Ruki Gros Dragueur xD., Reita Gros protecteur, et Aoi trop sensible. Avec Uruha Trop débile...

C'est Caricaturer, mais c'est pas grave xd. Je les aime biens moii les petits gars xD. Si si je vous jure xD.

3TAKA-SAMA3 J'aime.


	3. Apaisement Général xD

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Si vous trouver un moyen de les adopter dites le moiiii xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: En espèrent que la suite soit aussi aimée xD. Heiin xD.

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_Uruha prit la mains de Ruki et le tira largement pour qu'il le suivent dans la salle où se trouvais Reita et Hime. Problème, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils avaient pu bien aller. Alors pendant que Uruha cherchais partout, Ruki lui restait là adosser contre le mur, les yeux fermés... C'était comme si toute les nuits blanches qu'il avait passées éveillée venaient toutes sur lui pour lui assénée la punissions: la fatigue. Ruki se serais bien fait un petit somme, mais Uruha était toujours là pour le prendre par la mains et l'entraîner dans tout les recoins du studio, pour finalement entendre de la musique émané d'une cage d'escalier. Ils écoutèrent la mélodie qui s'en échappait, elle était vraiment belle, pourtant il n'y avais que deux basses, et... Une voix, une voix féminine un peu hésitante. Ruki bercé par cette douce mélodie s'endormit paisiblement, quand Uruha le regarda il eut un sourire attendrit, et décida d'attendre un peu avant d'entrée Quand il jugeait le moment l'opportun, il tira la porte doucement, et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour leur dire avec un ravissant sourire._

_**« **_**C'est vraiment beau 3 c'était quoi ça? »**

_Reita leva la tête vers la voix qui avais reconnue comme celle de son châtain préféré, pendant que Yuna rougit très légèrement, de ce "compliment" Ce fus donc le bassiste qui dut répondre.._

**« Juste une impro... Ils sont où les autres? »**

_Uruha eut un grand sourire et un petit rire cristallin... D'un coup de tête il désigna la place a coter de lui derrière le mur en répondant_

**« La belle au bois dormant dort dans le couloir xD. Et Aoi est rentré, il avais l'air pas super en forme. N'empêche, je pense qu'il serrait bon de travaillé un peu cette "impro", je suis sur que la BBD te dirais la même chose... Elle est belle ta voix.. Mais un peu hésitante, c'est quoi ce travaille heiin, aller viens avec moi, jvais te faire travailler ça. :) »**

_Yuna rougit encore, c'était vraiment un jours plein de rebondissement. Reita eut l'air acquiescer Uhu, et se leva basse a la mains pour sortir dans le couloir s'occuper de Ruki._

**« Uruha, je le ramène, c'est une vrai loque humaine c'te gars xD. Et en plus on dirais pas comme ça, mais il est lourd xD »**

_Uruha éclata de rire pendant que Yuna se retint, elle avait beau être assez franche et directe, parfois elle savait pas comment les prendre tous... Alors elle disait rien, pendant que le guitariste répondit a son blondinet préféré :)_

**« Si tu y arrive pas, qui pourrais y arriver? Met toi en mode Super-Reita le plus grand de tout les Super-héros xD. La prochaine fois... On lui dessineras dessus pendant qu'il dort sa lui apprendra a dormir partout XD. »**

_Un rire grave se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison, et Reita emmena Ruki chez lui.. Pendant que Uruha regardait Yuna, il vint s'asseoir sur une marche avec elle, et lui dit..._

**« On t'entend pas beaucoup toi.. C'est comme la BBD, quand il dort tu l'entend jamais, mais quand il est réveillée.. Pouwaaah comment il devient vite saoulant, heureusement qu'on l'aime quand même :). J'aime bien ce que tu fait... Sa te dirais pas d'aller manger? J'ai faim moi. » **

_Uruha la regardait les yeux brillants, en attendant qu'elle réponde, Yuyu eut un petit sourire et lui dit doucement après avoir peser le pour et le contre.._

**« On va faire quoi du reste de la journée? Enfin vous en faite quoi en général? Merci.. C'est gentil ce que tu dit, je veux bien manger, avec toi? »**

_Uruha se mit a rigoler et lui sourit grandement en se levant, il lui tendit la mains pour l'aider a se relever, mais Yuna ignora sa mains et se mit de debout toute seule comme une grande. Uruha était un peu vexer .. Mais il souriait toujours :) _

**« Oui bien sur que tu mange avec moi... T'as quand même pas crue que j'allais te laisser toute seule xD. Oh tu sais on fait pas grand chose... Mais je te propose quelques choses, on mange ensemble et après tu viens chez moi pour qu'on se fasse une longue partie de jeux video sa te dit? Promis je suis un gentleman xD. Ou une Gentlegirl c'est comme tu le sent xD. Se sera amusant :). »**

_  
Uruha et Yuna partirent donc manger pour finir la journée chez Uruha a jouer a des jeux vidéos de toutes sortes. Yuna et Uruha s'amusèrent très bien. Aoi, passa la journée dans sa chambre a se morfondre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quant a Reita, arrivée devant chez Ruki il ne trouva pas la clé, et finit par emporter Ruki chez lui pour l'installer dans une chambre d'amis pour la nuit.  
Tout ce beau monde eut l'esprit apaiser, les différents du matin ne sont plus qu'un vague souvenir, et tous cette nuit s'endorment tranquillement._

-

-

-

* * *

Yattaaa Pour tout les Pervers.. Vous avez cru qu'ils faisaient des trucs cochons heiin? Maiiis naan xD. C'est pas vrais xD.

Enfin bref XD. VOILAAAA


	4. Parce que la Colère, c'est Sexy

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Mais j'ai pris des Stocks-Options sur Ruki, et la première qui le touche, elle va avoir des problèmes xD.

**Résumé :** Just.. Read xD.

**Note**: La colère, parce que je le vaut bien xD.

Hey Hey xD. En espérant toujours que sa vous plaise les jeunes xD.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Cela faisait une petite heure que Yuna était chez... Reita. En effet. Ils avaient décidés de bosser sur cette fameuse impro, même si cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était entrée dans le cercle Gazetto, elle avait pas eut le temps de faire grand choses. Enfin bref, ils étaient en train de bosser a la basse, quand tout deux commencèrent a sécher un peu xD. Et oui l'inspiration matinal n'aide pas vraiment. Ils avaient voulue faire une surprise au reste du groupe pour la répète de cette après-midi, mais cela semblait mort pour aujourd'hui. Bref, le beau bassiste proposa a la nouvelle bassiste de se battre? Apparemment il avais cerner le caractère un peu concurrentiel de la jeune demoiselle. Elle accepta avec plaisir les voilà parti dans une lutte au corps a corps. Cela faisait quoi même pas 10 minutes qu'ils jouaient a la bagarres comme les petits garçons. Reita avait réussit a coincé la belle tout contre lui en lui tordant le bras et en la regardant. Tout deux se souriaient en se regardant dans les yeux, malgré cette proximité qui donnait plus que des idées perverses a tout le monde. Quand Ruki entra dans l'appartement du blond bander. Il les vit tout les deux si proches, et limite sur le point de s'embrasser ce qui le choqua. Surtout qu'il venait d'entendre la voix du blond lui dire doucement._

**« Là je t'ai bloqué tu vois. »**

_Il entendit alors Reita s'adresser a lui pour lui demander ce qu'il foutais là, et pourquoi il avais pas frapper.. tandis que la traîtresse s'éloignait de lui, limite a l'autre bout de la pièce genre 'Il se passe rien'. Ce qui l'énerva un peu. Il répondit simplement au jeune homme_

**«Bah.. J 'était là pour te rappeler que y'avais répète.. Mais tu semble en de bonne mains hein. »**

_Et Ruki sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était rentrée. Il était repartit laissant les deux autres là. Yuna adressa un petit sourire timidement gêné au bassiste avant de lui demander.._

**« Il a pas l'air content. Il a quoi? »**

_Reita lui fit un sourire sensé être rassurant, et ramassa sa basse._

**« T'inquiète pas, il doit avoir ses règles. Je crois qu'on devrais peut être aller au studio de répète. Après tout, on finira ça plus tard. »**

_Reita semblais être absorbé par quelques choses que Yuna ne pouvais pas être capable de voir, ou de sentir. Elle se sentais soudainement de trop dans la pièce. Elle prit sa basse, et ses affaires pour sortir. Au moment même où elle ouvrais la porte elle se retrouva vers le blond assis sur un fauteils. Elle hésita un instant et lui dit d'une voix un peu hésitante.._

**« Je peut te poser une question...? »**

_Le blond parut sortir de ses pensées, car il relèva la tête vers elle comme si soudainement, elle venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Ce qui l'intrigua un peu._

**« Oui... Vasy. »**

_Après quelques micro-Secondes d'hésitation, elle lui dit de but en blanc._

**« Pourquoi t'est tout bizarre d'un coup? C'est étrange, Ruki entre, tape sa crise et toi tu deviens bizarre. Il y a eut quelques choses entre vous deux? Enfin je sais que sa me regarde pas, mais sa me traumatise ça. »**

_Le bassiste ouvrit grand les yeux en l'écoutant. Elle avait du dire une énorme conneries. Pas grave. Elle a l'habitude. (-.-') Il se leva et prit sa basse avant de s'approcher d'elle dangereusement._

**« C'est Ruki, faut pas t'inquiéter. Il va bien. Bon tu viens? Parce que je compte pas te laisser ici toute seule... »**

_Elle fit un sourire au blond et tenta une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère qui lui parassait un peu trop tendu._

**« Pourquoi T'as des trucs a cacher? ». **

_Il lui répondit du tac au tac._

**« Exactement. On y va? »**

_C'est comme ça que tout deux sortirent de l'appartement du beau blond bassiste pour aller vers la salle de répétitions que le groupe avaient libre pour eux xD._

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Une fois arrivé tout deux devant la salle de répète. Yuna descendit de la moto du beau blondinet qui joue de la basse. Ah ce qu'elle était belle la moto. Toute noire, toute flamboyante. Qui sait, peut être parce qu'elle se sentais bien avec lui. D'ailleurs depuis le premier jours elle avais eut envie d'aller vers lui. Non. C'était impossible, il fallait qu'elle pense a autre choses. C'était vraiment pas bien si sa commençait comme ça, ça allait mettre la pagaille dans le groupe, et ça, elle voulais pas du tout. Ils étaient que tout les deux sur le parkings devant le local. Le blond semblais heureux de retrouver cette endroit encore et encore. Ce qui tira un doux sourire a Yuyu. Elle suivit Reita-San dans le local, où tout deux retrouvèrent alors le reste de la bande... Sauf Kai et Aoi. Tiens? Ils étaient où ses deux pervers? xD. Yuna se dirigea vers Uruha qui accordait sa guitare pour la 50ième fois de la journée, tandis que le bassiste quant à lui alla directement parler avec Ruki._

-

-

_**-En même temps. Du côté de Yuna et Uruha-**_

**« Salut Uruha-San. Tu est là depuis longtemps? »**

_Il lui fit un énorme sourire quand il releva la tête vers elle pour lui dire super heureux_

**« Alors comme ça tu arrive avec Reita-Sama... Alors il s'est passé quoi? Vous avez fait la bête a deux dos? »**

_Ayukai-San sentit le rose lui monter au joues, vraiment, c'était déplacée comme question, et puis pourquoi il lui demandait ça? Le bassiste était-il un coureur de jupons? Ou c'était simplement pour l'embêter? Elle n'aurais pu le dire. Elle lui demanda seulement._

**« .. Naan.. Nan... On a rien fait strictement rien... Du tout. »**

_Et là on entendit une voix qui provenait de l'extérieur dire quelques choses: « Tu te fou de moi ou quoi? » C'était peu sonore, mais tout deux comprirent que cela avait été hurler, et sûrement par Ruki. Yuna était très mal a l'aise, et Uruha ne semblais pas la croire, ce qui ne l'aidait pas a s'arranger. Après se long silence, il lâcha tout bonnement._

**« Les autres vont arriver. Tu devrais pas coucher avec Reita. C'est mauvais. Et pour le groupe. Et pour toi. Tu risquerais d'avoir le coeur briser. C'est qu'un conseil d'amis.. »**

**« Mais je te dit que j'ai rien fait, c'est pas possible! Pourquoi tu me crois pas.. »**

**« Te moque pas de moi. Ruki m'as dit qu'il vous a vu, tout deux coller l'un à l'autre. T'as pas besoin de mentir avec moi. Mais méfie toi quand même. Si sa parvenais au oreilles de Kai... »**

**« Mais quoi Kai? »**

**« Naan riennn. »**

_Ce qui Uruha n'était pas crédible. Pourquoi il voulais pas en parler? Il se passait quoi dans ce groupe? Que venais faire Kai ici? C'était trop compliqué. Personne ne voulais la croire, ils préféraient écouter le chanteur qui disaient n'importe quoi. Bon ok ils étaient collé l'un a l'autre mais quand même. C'était purement sportif. Elle renonça a s'expliquer, et laissait les mots de Uruha tourner et retourner dans sa tête « Tu devrais pas coucher avec Reita... Tu risquerais d'avoir le coeur briser. » Autant de choses qui n'était pas pour se dire qu'elle n'aimais pas Reita._

-

-

_**-Pendant ce temps. Du côté de Reita et Ruki-**_

_Reita venait de laisser Ayukai-San avec Ruwa-Chan. Au moins elle parlerais musique avec lui. Enfin elle ferais ce qu'elle veut après tout, elle est grande, elle peut vivre toute seule. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit préféré de Ruki pour se réfugié quand il avait une mauvaise passe. C'est-à-dire les toilettes. Comme si tout les mauvais soucis allaient tomber dans le trous et qu'il pourrais tire la chasse facilement. Mais nan. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes, et dit un petit_

**« Ruki? Je sais que tu est là. Faut qu'on parle.. »**

_Et là, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, Ruki se mit a hurler, comme si on l'étranglais.._

**« TU TE FOU DE MOI OU QUOI? Tu veux qu'on parle! bah vas-y dis moi ce que tu foutais chez toi coller contre elle? Hein? ».**

_Reita baissa la tête en soupirant. Le petit chanteur était consternant. Vraiment. Il lui tapais une crise de Jalousie pourquoi? Juste pour ça? Imaginé un peu si ils s'étaient laisser emporter a faire l'amour ce que sa aurais donner. Naan mais c'est affligean_t.

**« Hey le nabot, tu te calme de suite. Je te préviens, tu joue pas a ce jeux avec moi. Parce que si tu veux crier je vais te faire crier a la mort » **-1-

**« Attend. C'est toi qui a voulus qu'on passe un pacte? Alors, moi j'aurais pas le droit de lui sauter dessus, mais toi tu pourrais la coller contre toi c'est pas un problème? Tu trouve ça logique? Moi pas, alors me dit pas qu'il faut qu'on parle. C'est toi qui respecte pas ta parole. »**

_Reita soupira encore, pendant que Ruki sortit d'une des toilettes pour le regarder en face. Le chanteur pouvais l'exaspérer par moment._

**« Tu devrais pas parler d'elle comme ça. Elle mérite du respect. C'est quelqu'un de gentil.**

**Et puis d'abord, il s'est rien passer du tout merde. On en avait marre de jouer de la basse alors on a jouer a la bagare pour se détendre un peu c'est tout. »**

_Ruki n'était pas convaincu du tout. Il avais toujours considérée Reita comme quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête et de fidèle, sur qui le groupe pouvais compter. Mais là, il se mettais presque a douter._

**« Jouer a la bagarre? Tu me prend pour un idiot? Et qu'est tu foutais avec elle de si bon matin? Vous avez coucher ensemble c'est ça? T'est entrain de me dire que vous étiez pas entrain de vous coller pour faire des cochonneries mais que toute la nuit vous avez fait du corps a corp c'est ça? »**

**« ... Tu me prend pour un Don Juan ou quoi? Ptin tu devrais me faire confiance depuis le temps. Je suis pas comme ça, tu devrais le savoir... »**

**« Je sais ce que tu va dire 'Et puis on est pas ensemble? ' ou le traditionnelle 'J'ai de pas de compte a te rendre' ? Ta raison. Fait ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens si quelqu'un a le moindre problème avec elle. Je demande a Kai de la sortir »...**

_Reita n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Décidément il se foutais de sa gueule ou quoi? Il lui tapais une crise pour rien, et il menaçait de la virer pour rien non plus. Le petit chanteur était qu'un égoïste. Il lui balança dans la figure_

**« J'y crois pas, sous prétexte que tu peut pas te la faire comme tu dit, tu veux la virer? On aurais mieux fait prendre un thon au moins ta queue nous aurais laisser tranquil. Parfois faudrais que tu apprenne a te conduire comme quelqu'un de sensé. »...**

_Ruki soupira simplement et pour toute réponse, le bassiste eu un hein_

**« C'est bon ta finit. On a répète je te rappelle. Tu bouge ton cul ou tu compte rester là pendant trois plomb? Nan parce que y'a moyen de te faire livrer un frigo si tu veux, et je suis sur qu'elle pourra même venir te tenir compagnie! »**

_Le blond leva les yeux au ciels. C'était pas croyable qu'il ose lui dire ça. Il sortit des chiottes le premier comme une furie, laissant le petit Chanteur tout seul. Le petit avait mal au coeur, c'est comme si quelques choses s'était brisée en lui. Tout ses mots qui sortaient les un après les autres. Sa lui faisait mal... Il resta pas longtemps seul, car son absence pourrais paraître suspecte, il retourna directement avec les autres_.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-1- J'imaginais bien Ruki lui répondre « Oh wiiii fait moi jouiiiiir » xD. Pouwaaah Perverse Powaa xD. Oui oui je m'aime xD.

Ralala, Que de bon souvenir xD. Please tell Me If You Love It (or Me XD)

J'oubliais TAKA-SAMA IS MINE XD Bonne journée xD


	5. Tout ce complique

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Mais j'ai pris des Stocks-Options sur Ruki, et la première qui le touche, elle va avoir des problèmes xD.

**Résumé :** Just.. Read xD.

**Note**: C'est toujours la même choses xD.

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

_Cela faisait quelques jours que Yuna avait passer de plus avec le groupe... Que dis-je, quelques semaines. Semaines pendant lesquelles, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de son homologue masculin, sans comprendre pourquoi le Chanteur avait de plus en plus de mal a venir a l'heure au répète, qu'il était toujours ronchon, et qu'il avait un niveau qui commençait a décroître. Uruha semblais mécontent qu'elle ne l'ai pas écouter, et Aoi s'en foutais complètement tout bonnement. Quant à Kai il semblais vraiment avoir de plus en plus de problèmes personnel à résoudre ce qui paressait suspect. L'homme avec lequel elle passait de plus en plus de temps lui disait simplement que sa lui passeras.. Mais Yu' n'aimait pas tellement la tournure que prenais les évènements. C'est pour ça qu'un jours elle décida simplement et purement d'aller voir Ruki et de lui parler. _

_Elle arriva devant chez le petit blond. Elle était la plus jeune, mais ne se laisserais pas faire cette fois. Elle alla droit a la porte et Toqua. Un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre coté. Mais elle re-toqua. Finalement au bout de trois ou quatre fois, il se décida a venir ouvrir. Elle devait avoué qu'il n'avais pas l'air super enjoué de la voir elle. Elle lui dit doucement_

**« Il faut que je te parle. »**

**« Nan. Ayukai-San, c'est pas la peine. T'est vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment. Je t'en conjure laisse-moi en paix. »**

_Il alla pour fermer la porte, mais elle la bloqua avec le pied, et la poussa pour rentrer. Ça servait a rien de lutter avec elle. Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, pendant qu'elle rentra et ferma la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et bah heureusement qu'elle vivait pas ici. Sinon sa ferais longtemps qu'elle serais morte d'une crise cardiaque xD. Elle soupira doucement en s'asseyant en face de lui. _

**« Ruki. J'aimerais sincèrement comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu deviens aigri? J'ai fait quelques choses de mal? Si tu veux... Je peut quitter le groupe si sa t'arrange. Vraiment. Tu me le dit et je part. C'est toi qui décide. »**

**« Bien sûr que non! » Il soupira en regardant ailleurs. « C'est Kai qui décide... »**

_Elle se força a faire un petit sourire amicale avant d'ajouter._

**« Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'annoncerais a Kai que je m'en vais de mon propre chef. Je veux pas foutre la merde dans votre groupe. j'étais hyper heureuse quand vous m'avez demander de l'intégrer. J'admire ce que vous faite, et je veux pas pourrir ça. Je suis prête a tout. Dis moi ce que tu veux. Je le ferais. »**

_Ruki la regarda quelques instant. Elle était sincère? ou elle jouais la comédie? Il devais avouer qu'elle jouais plutôt bien la comédie si elle le faisait. Il soupira encore un peu, et se redressa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux._

**« Le problème c'est pas toi. C'est Reita. On s'était jurer de pas s'approcher de toi. Mais il a fallut qu'il rompt sa promesse.. J'ai plus confiance en lui c'est aussi simple que ça. »**

_Yuna baissa sa tête. Elle avais honte. Alors tout le monde était convaincu que c'était une salope qui s'était fait sauter par Reita. C'est ça qu'ils pensaient tous. Elle avais les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle était amoureuse de lui, était-ce sa faute? Ruki la vit se mettre a pleurer. Il comprenais pas ce qu'elle avais, ni ce qu'il avais pu dire pour qu'elle pleure. _

**« Ayukai-San, ne pleure pas voyons.. Pourquoi tu pleure? »**

_Yuna ne pouvais pas retenir ses larmes, elle craqua en fontaine (a pleurs évidement). Alors le petit chanteur s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras maladroitement pour la calmer. Il sentait si bon, et sa peau était douce, voilà ce qu'elle en retint, d'ailleurs, elle sécha vite ses larmes, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle avait envie de sentir lui si proche d'elle. Ruki frissonna sous son baiser soudain. Il la repoussa doucement en lui disant_

**« Je crois que tu va mieux... Tu va devoir partir. »**

_Yuna posait les yeux sur le blond qui semblais plus ou moins embarrasser du geste qu'elle venait de faire. Mais elle, elle le voulais, la toute suite maintenant. C'était inexplicable. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Ruki se laissait faire, même si il répondait pas.. et puis mut par un désir soudain qui venait de monter comme ça, il la saisit par les hanches lui répondit plus avidement, en prenant possession sa cavité buccales. Bien vite les gestes commencèrent a s'accélérer et a fuser de part et d'autre des deux corps, comme une guerre charnel, qui prenais forme dans ce salon sans vraiment que l'un ou l'autre l'ai voulue. Ils reprirent conscience seulement après que leurs corps se soient unis dans une lutte étroite a qui va jouir le premier_ -1-

_Ruki et elle se regardèrent un instant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Finalement ce que elle qui brisa ce silence._

**« Oh Mon dieu.. Je suis désolée. vraiment. »**

_Elle se mit en quête de ses affaires préalablement éparpiller partout, sans réussir a trouver son Shorty. Et merde alors. Elle se rhabilla vite fait pendant qu'il réalisait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Surtout qu'il allais se faire tuée par l'autre blond sans nez... Bah oui, car évidement, il fallait que l'autre blond soit tomber amoureux de Yuna, la fille avec qui il venait de coucher, accidentellement ok, mais pour Reita cela ne ferais pas grande différence. Mon dieu... Yuna ne savais plus du tout où se mettre. Elle finit par lui dire_

**« A plus tard ».**

_Et elle disparut dehors, il entendit même sa voiture démarrer en trombe. Le petit blond avait des crampes d'estomac rien que d'y penser. Tout ça allait encore lui retomber dessus. A moins qu'il parvienne a mettre Yuna dans le lit de Aoi. Au moins Reita pourra s'en prendre a elle... Naan mais a quoi il pensait? Mon dieu que c'était cruel et calculateur. Il se leva mit son boxer et chopa le téléphone pour tout raconter a Aoi. Mais il n'y avais que la sonnerie... Sonnerie... sonneriie..._

**« PUTIN DE SONNNERIIIIE! » ** -2-

_Qu'il hurla. Il avais besoin de se défouler, d'en parler a quelqu'un, de faire quelques choses. Alors. Finit par composer le numéro de Kai. Mais rien. Il était sur répondeur. C'est marrant, mais il se sentait de plus en plus... Seul. Il appela alors Uruha, qui malheureusement ne décrocha qu'après le bip. Il entendit la voix endormit de Ruwa, et lui dit_

**« Ruru-Chan. J'ai fait une énorme connerie... »**

**« ... Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle? j'étais entrain de me faire Aoi en rêve.. Tu déconne ou quoi? »**

**« Oh, mais t'as qu'a lui dire en vrai au lieu de me casser les pieds!. J'ai coucher avec Yuna, Tu... »** -3- _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ruwa l'interrompit:_

**« TU AS QUOI? Nan naan naan.. C'est pas possible, t'as pas fait ça? Mais qu'est qui t'as prit dans la tête? Tu sais que Reita est amoureux d'elle, tu sais qu'ils vont finir ensemble, alors pourquoi ta fait ça? »**

**« Merci de me le rappeler... Parce qu'elle m'as embrasser ... »**

**« Coup classique des débutants. Ne jamais rendre le baiser, tu doit paraître le plus distant, et froid. Si tu te met a jouer les mecs gentils et tout, après elle te court après. Faut tout que je t'apprenne. Ah aussi en passant, je te rappelle que coucher avec la copine de ton meilleur amis, ça ne se fait pas, mais alors pas du tout, sauf si tu cherche a mourir. Surtout avec Reita dans le rôle du petit ami jaloux. Naan mais j'y crois pas que tu soit aussi stupide! Et pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel! Je te connais par coeur.»**

_Ruki leva les yeux au ciel pendant tout le speach, peut importe qu'il lui fasse des leçons de morals. Sa l'aiderais pas du tout là. Il aurais du avoir Aoi. Au moins lui il comprenais ce qu'il ressentais. Que Ruwa passait son temps a l'engueuler... C'était pas joyeux joyeux. Il finit par dire_

**« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit... C'était pour déconner. Il s'est jamais rien passée xD. Et au faite... Bouge ton cul si tu le veux ton Aoi Chewi! »**

_Sur ce, il raccrocha au nez du Guitariste qui allait lui répondre quelques choses. Que devait-il faire? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse? C'était impossible a savoir. Peut être que s'il lui disait, il lui pardonnerais? Peut être.. Naan C'est sur qu'il allais lui exploser la figure. Il était cuit. Plus il repensait a ce qu'il avais fait avec elle, et plus il pensait a elle. A tout ses moments où elle était avec Reita, où elle semblais heureuse, et lui aussi. Pour la première fois il voyais que le bassiste avait envie de quelques choses de peut être durable, bon ok pas le mariage et les gosses, mais quelques choses qui dure quand même. Il devait pas lui gâcher ce bonheur. Mais il lui devait la vérité. Il soupira.._

_Peut être qu'il pourrais lui dire la vérité quand ils finiraient pas casser. Oui. Au moins là, tout irais bien. Alors Le petit chanteur se décida a garder le silence. En espérant que le guitariste aurais crus a son histoire de «c'était pour déconner », sinon il était mal. Car même s'il savait garder des secrets, il fallait toujours qu'il s'inquiète tellement que chaque mots prononcé par la personne concerné soit considérer comme une allusion au secret. Ce qui le rendait irritable, et préoccupé. Comme une fille qui a ses règles. Pareille. _

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

_Le petit brun était au anges. Aoi l'avais invité chez lui pour qu'il lui fasse la cuisine. Et oui le grand brun avait pas envie de se casser la tête. Et surtout... il avais envie de penser a autres choses qu'a lui. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvais seul, il n'arrêtais pas de penser a lui. De le rêver, de le voir partout. Limite il ne pouvais plus vivre sans penser a lui. Et puis Kai était toujours au petit soin avec tout le monde, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il lui avais demander de passer. Il voulais pas être seul, et puis Kai lui posait jamais vraiment des questions. Il attendait sur le canapé allongé a lire un livre.. oui le guitariste savait lire autres choses que des partitions de guitare. Oui sa lui arrive xD. Quand quelqu'un sonna a la porte. Il avais pas envie de bouger son cul, c'était atroce... Et Kai qui lui demandait d'ouvrir la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel, malgré l'excitation que Kai soit enfin arrivé il avais vraiment pas envie de bouger. Il lui hurla alors._

**« Sous le pot de fleur a côté de la porte. »**

_Après quelques bruits reconnaissable a un pot de fleur qui se casse la figure, et une porte qui s'ouvrait, il entendit le sourire de Kai qui lui disait._

**« Aoi-Channnnn, Comment tu vasss?? »** -4-

**« Pas très bien. Tu peux aller faire la bouff s'il te plaiiit »**

_Aoi se força a lui faire un grand sourire poli et gentil, que Kai ignora évidement. Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui tapa les fesses_

**« Aller viens avec moi, j'ai besoin d'aide. Et pis comme ça sa t'empêcheras de lire des livres a caractère pornographique! »**

_Aoi poussa un soupire et dût poser son livre porno, avant de se lever. Il allait devoir bouger. Et parler avec Kai? Naan xD. Il se traîna alors derrière l'autre brun qui gambadait jusqu'à la cuisine. D'ailleurs, en étant derrière, il put remarquer que petit Batteur avec un beau petit cul... ou alors c'était sa lecture qui lui faisait de l'effet que maintenant..? C'était sûrement ça. Il le suivit et, et fit exactement tout ce que Kai lui demandait, en répondant a ses questions totalement banales. Du style « Tu va bien ? » « Alors t'en est où avec lui? »... Alors Aoi répondit en soupirant..._

**« ... Il est trop occupé a penser a autres choses. Il a essayer de m'appeler, mais j'étais pas là. Je prenais ma douche, enfin je te passe les détails le temps que j'arrive il avais raccrocher. Frustrer j'étais. Tu te rend compte de ce que c'est? L'avoir tout les jours sous les yeux, sans pouvoirs le toucher? lui dire simplement ce qu'on ressent pour lui? C'est impossible. Si je lui dit il va me prend pour un Gay Pervers.. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai cette réputation.. pourtant je fait rien de pervers. Si encore j'étais un fanatique du S.M ou du Bandage, ou autres trucs tordus, je comprendrais. Mais même pas.**

**J'en ai marre. J'ai l'impression d'être que son amis, qu'il voit pas que je suis là. Je suis son confident, mais c'est pas plus que ça pour lui. Sa me fend le coeur... »**

_Le guitariste racontait sa vie, sans se rendre compte ce qui se passait. Kai avais les larmes au yeux, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentais, il avait toujours ressentis ça pour lui, mais c'était a croire qu'il était bien trop occupé. Il s'arrêta de couper les aliments et lui dit;_

**« Arrête. Je crois.. Que je vais pas pouvoir en supporter plus. Vraiment désolée... Faut que je parte. »**

_Il baissait la tête, et laissa tout en plan pour partir. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de l'entrée, avec le grand brun a ses talons_

**« Attend! Qu'est que tu as? Qu'est qui se passe?! » **

_Il le força a se retourner, pour le regarder, quand il vit que Kai pleurais. Il avait des yeux grand ouvert._

**« Kai..? Kai..? »** -5-

_Le petit brun regardait son aîné en avalant avec difficulté sa salive. Il se libéra de son emprise aussi, avant de prendre assez confiance en lui et de lui dire. Car Yuna lui avais dit « Il faut te battre pour ce que tu veux », bon ok c'était a propos de la musique, mais sa s'appliquait aussi dans ce domaine ci._

**« Aoi-Chan. Tout ce que tu ressent... Je le ressent aussi. Je ... Je t'aime.**

**Oui je t'aime depuis si longtemps, et toi tu pense qu'à lui, tu parle que de lui, tu vit pour lui. Mais lui il en a rien a foutre. Tu te rend pas compte... T'a vu comment ils les regarde? Ta vu comment il les envies? Va savoir si c'est Reita ou Yuna qui l'intéresse, mais tu compte pas pour lui, pas plus que je compte pour toi. Dis moi seulement que tu resteras mon amis. Dis moi que c'est possible. »**

_Le grand Guitariste regardait le petit batteur avec un sourire triste et désolé sincère sur ses lèvres. Il savais pas quoi faire. Alors il le prit dans ses bras tout simplement, en lui disant qu'il comptais pour lui, que jamais il n'avais compris comment lui dire qu'il le voyait. Car le batteur était la personne la plus généreuse qu'il connaissait. Quand celui ci lui posa une question assez ambiguë. _

**« Tu crois qu'un jours j'aurais une chance avec toi? »**

_Le plus vieux lui fit un merveilleux sourire avant de l'embrasser pour toute réponses. Il avait envie d'oublier le nain caractériel et tellement sexy pour qui il avais passer tellement de temps a satisfaire ses fantasmes tout seul, et a déprimé qu'il ne voit pas. Mais le batteur mit fin au baiser pour lui re-poser la question._

**« Tu crois qu'un jours j'aurais une chance avec toi? » **

**« On peut essayer :). Je te promet de l'oublier si tu veut m'aimer encore.»**

_Kai eut un sourire radieux avant de sceller ce nouveau degrés dans leurs relations. Il était si heureux, même si il savait qu'il ne l'aimais pas, peut être, avec le temps, il l'aimerais comme lui l'aimais. Peut être que tout seras parfait. :). Mais pour l'instant c'était le présent, et il en profitais pleinement. Tout comme Aoi, qui se promettais d'oublier le chanteur pour se concentrer sur le petit batteur._

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-1- Ce que je trouve que c'est poétique xD.

-2- Naan mais je vous jure.. Y'a de quoi devenir saouler... Moi c'est pareille. Je haiis les sonneries les Tut, tuuut, tuuut, tut. XD

-3- Naan Serieux? Ptin Ayé l'as compriiiis XD.

-4- complètement shooté au jus de pomme ce petit xD.

-5- Kai Kai? Kekette xD. Désolée mais j'y ai penser en le faisant xD.

Voila XD. En esperant que sa vous ai plus xD. Oui oui.. Je suis Tarée xD. MAis tout le monde le sait c'est pas un scoop xD

-


	6. Juste Oublier

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Y'en a pas vraiment.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Mais j'ai pris des Stocks-Options sur Ruki, et la première qui le touche, elle va avoir des problèmes xD.

**Résumé des Chaps précédents :**

Yuna Ayukai (dite Hime) a intégré le Groupe après un départ un peu houleux. Très vite elle et Reita sont tomber amoureux, et sortent ensembles, tandis que Ruki s'étouffe de Jalousie. Un jours Elle est aller s'expliquer avec le chanteur, et sans vraiment comprendre comment, ils ont fait l'amour ensemble, pendant que Kai avouait son amour a Aoi, lui fou du petit chanteur. Tout deux sortent plus ou moins ensemble a présent.

**Note**: Très compliqué tout ça xD. Un jours, j'en verrais le bout xD.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Surtout que c'est pas du tout comme ça que j'avais prévu que sa se passe XD. Vive les cours d'histoires qui sont même pas productif pour les Fan Fic xD.

_Cela faisait des jours que aucune répète n'avais eut lieu. En même temps c'était une petite semaine de vacance que le groupe s'étaient accorder. Et les voilà repartit dans le tourbillons des arrangements, du travaille musical. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils faisaient, une mise au point et peut être qu'après ils iraient en studio les petits chatons xD. _

_Il était 9h du mat', Yuna était la première a être arrivée, espérant que le chanteur allaient lui aussi arriver tôt pour pouvoir discuter. Car pendant toute cette semaine, elle n'avais eut aucune contact avec personne. Littéralement elle s'était enfermer chez elle. Elle avais honte de qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux, et a chaque fois qu'elle voyait le bassiste, elle avait l'impression de ne pas le mérité, d'être bien en dessous de tout ce a quoi il avait le droit d'attendre d'elle. Elle attendait la peur au ventre que se soit le bassiste blond qui arrive en premier... Elle voulais pas affronter son regard remplis de questions, et son envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'en aurais pas le courage. Elle... c'est a ce moment là qu'une silhouette s'avança vers le local. Après avoir espérer en vain, elle compris que c'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutais. Il s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire mi-heureux, mi-inquiet. Elle aurais bien voulue partir en courant, mais elle ne devais pas, pas avant d'en avoir parler avec Ruki. _

_Il lui sourit et lui prit la mains d'un geste tendre, qui lui fila la nausée. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça a lui? Elle s'éloigna un peu, quand il la questionna._

**« Pourquoi t'as pas répondu a mes messages? Tu faisait quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Y'a un problème? »...**

_Il n'avais aucune idée de combien ses mots étaient juste. Et comme par hasard personnes n'arrivaient... Elle était seule, confronter avec l'homme qui l'aimait, et qu'elle avais fait cocu. Si elle avait pu mourir étouffer de remords, croyez-moi que ça ferais longtemps qu'elle serais morte et enterrée. Mais elle était là, face a lui, et elle devait lui répondre un truc.. elle tenta alors une vérité, un peu voilé certes..._

**« .. Bah J'avais des problèmes personnels a régler.. Désolé, j'aurais dût te prévenir... »**

_...Elle regarda au dehors et vit Aoi venir, enfin elle était sauver. Elle sortit pour lui dire bonjours et surtout pour lui taxer une cigarette. Elle en avais bien besoin là sur le moment. Elle aurais même pris un peu de drogue si sa avait pu l'aider a passer ce moment désagréable. Et l'autre qui venait pas... Ce que sa pouvais la stresser tout ça... Finalement le blond dû être satisfait de la réponse, car il chercha pas plus loin, et s'occupa de raconter sa vie au grand brun, ce qui la soulagea vraiment. Elle remerciait mentalement le guitariste d'être venus, d'être là et de l'occuper. _

_Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle était dehors a guetter l'arriver du blond, car a part lui, il ne manquait déjà plus personne. A croire qu'ils étaient tous ponctuel, c'est pas possible. Elle le vit finalement se garer et descendre de voiture. Apparemment lui aussi appréhendait de se retrouver face a Reita-Kun. Pas qu'il est un passé de violent, mais vu comment il était bâti, il faisait pas le poids du tout. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle se dirigea vers lui pour lui parler quand Uruha sortit en criant que Sa Majesté était enfin présente. Elle leva les yeux au ciels, et elle crut voir le chanteur faire pareille, et tout trois rentrèrent pour commencer la répète._

_Tout au long de la répète, cela se voyait qu'il y avais une gêne entre les deux plus jeunes. Car le chanteur ne faisait pas de commentaire sur la façon lamentable de Yuna de jouer aujourd'hui. Tout comme elle semblais dans un autre monde... Et Reita qui arrêtais pas de la fixer, sa lui donnait des nausées pas possible. Elle ne put pas résister bien longtemps. En plein milieux de la répète, elle abandonna sa basse et se tira avec un simple « désolée » sur les lèvres. Reita avait bien penser a la retenir, mais le brun lui dit qu'avec Yuna valais vraiment mieux pas insister, surtout qu'il lui avais raconter l'histoire de la semaine..._

_Quant au guitariste châtain, il avais des problèmes, car il commençait a comprendre qu'il y avais quelques choses entre le batteur et son guitariste a lui... Cela se voyait a leurs manière de se sourire, et cette façon qu'ils ont parfois de se parler, se regarder... Lui aussi en avais des nausées, a croire que c'était une épidémie qui s'abattait sur leurs groupe.. Mais a l'inverse de la bassiste, il restais là pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Kai déclara que c'était fini, sa servait a rien de continuer vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous... vraiment, c'était pathétique. Il sourit au beau brun qui le lui rendit avant de glisser sa mains dans la sienne, alors que l'autre enrageait que se soit vrais._

_Quand le bassiste adressa la paroles au chanteur pour lui demander si il avais un avis sur ce que sa copine a lui pouvais avoir, il lui dit simplement_

**« J'en sais rien... Elle a peut être envie de rendre... »**

**« Quoi? Elle serais enceinte? » S'inquiéta Reita... Il était surpris...**

**« Sûrement qu'est que j'en sais.. »**

_Le bassiste blond bander était choquer.. Vraiment... Mais le petit blond ne voyait pas pourquoi, il avait dit ça comme ça.. voyant sa tronche, il se dit qu'il y avais peut être un problème.. Alors il se lança.. Bien que sa conscience lui intimait l'ordre de se taire, et de ne rien dire du tout... Même sous la torture..._

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »**

**« ... C'est impossible qu'elle soit enceinte... »... **

_Ruki le balourd ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi sa semblais si improbable que ça.. après tout c'est une femme, elle est faite pour ça un jours ou l'autre non? Les trois autres finirent par partir simplement comme ça en silence les laissant tout les deux ranger leurs affaires..._

**« Mais pourquoiiii? C'est une fille tu sais... »**

**«Ruki, tu comprend pas... Sa veut dire qu'elle m'as tromper. Qu'elle a coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre! »...**

_Le visage du blond se décomposa doucement. C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle semblais l'attendre ce matin...Si sa se trouvais c'était peut être vrais... Quoi que une semaine quand même c'est impossible... Elle n'aurais pas pu le savoir... Il vit que son bassiste avait bien vu sa tête, et il baissa la sienne honteux... Il fallait lui avouer maintenant ou jamais.. avant que toute cette histoire prenne une ampleur disproportionner, avant que tout le monde se fasse des idées sur ce qui se passaient, et surtout avant qu'ils la salissent de tout les noms alors qu'il ne valais pas mieux qu'elle. C'était sa faute a lui, jamais il aurais dût la laisser rentrer... Jamais, et rien ne se serais passer. Tout aurais été normal.. Il soupira profondément et lui dit..._

**« Reita-Kun... J'ai quelques choses a t'avouer... »**

_L'intérêt du blond fut exacerber, vraiment. Il se demandait ce que sa pouvais être pour qu'il lui dise ça alors qu'il pensait que sa copine le trompais... Pour une fois qu'il avait confiance en quelqu'un... Et l'autre qui restait tout a coup silencieux... Il voulais le laisser mourir de vieillesse avant de lui dire ou quoi? Si c'était pour faire durer le suspense, franchement c'était pas la peine de se donner tout ses efforts.. Il voulais savoir. Direct il l'était le petit Bassiste. _

**« QUOI? »...**

**« Rien. J'aicoucheravecYunamaisc'estarrivéqu'unefoisetons'enveutamortpardonnenousjet'ensupplieReita »**

_Le plus grand avait entendu, mais pas totalement compris... Il avais compris que sa parlais de lui, de Yuna, et de Ruki.. mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulais lui dire... Quand son cerveau eut finit de traiter les mots séparément, il tira une tronche de trois pieds de long, avant de se mettre a gueuler sur Ruki ..._

**« J'y crois pas, t'as pas put te retenir c'est ça? T'as absolument besoin de tout t'approprié c'est çà? »**

_Il voulais protester, mais sa raison lui dit que c'était mieux de se taire, après tout, ils étaient peut être deux pour tromper Reita, mais il ne semblais pas avoir compris qu'elle y était aussi pour quelques choses... peut être était-il déçu par lui, parce que après tout c'était son meilleur amis... Il se souvint de l'arrivée de cette fille dans le groupe... le tout premier jours, quand elle s'était mis le bassiste a dos en insultant un peu le guitariste, et surtout... Comment juste en jouant de la basse elle avait réussit a se le mettre dans la poche. Il avais l'impression d'être foutue, quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il ne lui pardonnerais, et d'ailleurs, il était pas sûr de pouvoir se le pardonner non plus, et apparemment, elle aussi. _

_Le bassiste le regarda un moment, mais ce silence était tellement remplie de sous-entendu, de non-dits, et pourtant ses mots résonnais toujours dans sa tête. Elle l'avais effectivement bien tromper... Il finit par sortir sans rien dire... Il avais beau être calme, il n'avais qu'une envie c'était se bourrer la figure, et finir par oublier... oublier jusqu'à qui il était, oublier, tout. C'est comme ça qu'il abandonna Ruki dans le local pour foncer chez Uruha qui semblais lui aussi avoir des problèmes si sa se trouvais, ils allaient peut être pouvoir se soutenir moralement dans cet étape et qui sait.. Peut être qu'ils se rapprocheront, qu'il arriveras a faire le deuils de son meilleur amis blond pour devenir le meilleur amis d'un châtain. _

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_Yuna venait de quitter le local, elle sauta dans le premier taxis qui l'emmènerais chez elle. La route défilais derrière sa vitre, elle avait ce sentiment, de n'être rien qu'une sale traître, comme si tous les murs qu'elle voyais lui criait ce qui lui sautais au yeux... Elle n'aurais jamais dût sortir avec un membre du groupe... Uruha l'avais prévenu... « Tu devrais pas coucher avec Reita. C'est mauvais. Et pour le groupe. Et pour toi. Tu risquerais d'avoir le coeur briser. »... Mais il n'avais pas prévu, que c'est elle qui allait briser le coeur de ce dernier... Si vous saviez ce qu'elle s'en veut... Elle a beau essayer de se souvenir, elle n'arrive pas a comprendre comment c'est arrivé. C'est comme une erreur mathématique dans une formule, ou plutôt, comme une erreur de résultat, pourtant tout y est, tout était parfait, la logique était bonne, les intentions aussi, la formule était correcte, elle qui venait s'expliquer, et lui qui devait simplement lui fournir les réponses a ses questions, alors... Où ça a déraper? Où as-t-elle commis la faute? Quelqu'un aurais-il put savoir ce qui allait arriver? Quelqu'un aurais pu prédire qu'elle allais faire ce qu'elle reprochais a tout ses ex? Elle n'avais qu'une seule envie... Se blottir dans les bras du bassiste et tout oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.. Mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, rien ne seras plus pareille. Que plus jamais elle aurais le droit a ses étreintes, ni même a ses sourires, qu'elle avait peut être rompus quelques choses entre lui et le chanteur. Allait-elle annoncer la fin du groupe? ou alors se donnait-elle beaucoup trop d'importance? Si sa se trouvais, il s'en foutais peut être?.. Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit qu'un gros pervers qui se cache... Elle voulais que tout s'arrange, et pourtant, tout ne faisait que commencer..._

_Étrangement elle était déjà arrivé a son appartement ... Bizarre, elle pensait qu'il était beaucoup plus loin que ça... C'est vrais que le chemin a pied était plus long qu'en voiture. Elle sortit de ses pensées et paya le chauffeur, avant de rentrer chez elle, et se s'enfermer a double tours dans sa chambre une bouteille de Vodka entre les mains. Elle n'avais pas l'intention de boire... Seulement... D'avoir une amie... Au moins pour quelques temps... Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'avais pas réaliser a quel point elle se sentait mal... Alors .. elle ne sait comment, elle se retrouva dans un état de transe, a la limite de la folie, a sauter sur son lit en foutant de la vodka partout autour d'elle. Sa sentait bon l'alcool.. Sa sentait bon... Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un sonnait a sa porte, naan... Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, a faire la danse du désespoir... Et c'est en désespoir de cause, elle alluma son briquet, et le jeta dans une flaque de vodka..._

_Bien sûr vous aller la critiquer, dire a quel point c'est con cette réaction, mais elle voulais simplement disparaître, oublier d'exister au moins une fois dans sa vie, pour quelques choses, pour quelqu'un.. _

_Le feu prit rapidement, elle fut cerner de flammes en deux secondes même pas. Les flammes étaient belle rougeoyante, dansant autour d'elle, comme des soeurs qui la narguaient de n'être qu'une pauvre humaine. Peut importe la chaleur qui se faisait de moins en moins soutenable, et cet odeur qui se dégageait des flammes... Elle continuait de danser avec elles, elles dansaient la danse de la mort. Elle flirtais avec la Faucheuse, sans même en avoir conscience vu son état d'ébriété avancer... Elle dansait, dansait et dansait, et ses yeux se fermaient doucement, ses gestes se faisaient moins amples... Elle sombrait lentement vers la perte de connaissance.. Oubliant de réagir a cette douleur qui la prenait sur les bras, et a cet odeur qui peu a peu la faisait tousser, pour enfin... le faire sombrer complètement, l'étalant comme une loque sur le sol au beau milieux des flammes qui se moquaient d'elles contentes de pouvoir enfin l'emmener avec elle dans le Royaume des Ténèbres... Cerbère serais heureux de leurs nouvelles prises... Qui sait sur sa pierre tombale sera peut être marquer « Ici gîte les restes d'une salope qui s'est immoler toute seule ». Après tout qui peut bien se soucier de sa mort...? Personne... non? _

-

-

-

* * *

-

- Alors ... Comment vous le trouver ce Chapitre? C'est dans ces Chap là qu'on me reconnais bien xD.

L'âme profondément Sado-Masochiste-Sadique comme dit Aloyse XD.

Moi je l'aime bien ce chap xD. Qu'elle crève la salope XD.


	7. Les Clivages S'inversent

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Y'en a pas vraiment.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Et sa commence doucement a m'énerver xD.

**Note**: Les prochains Chapitres... Vont être Délectable pour moi... Je vais bien m'amuser mouaaahh mouaaah +Rire Sadique+ N'ayez par peur .. Je vais pas vous manger.. xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Une lumière... Une lumière aveuglante. Une lumière blanche... Était-ce la mort? C'était la fin? Mourir... C'est tout ce qu'elle avait le droit?... D'accord... mais alors... Pourquoi tout était si lumineux... Si blanc...? C'était dur d'y voir quelques choses... Quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait facilement. Une voix qui la déçue, et qui en même temps la réconforta. Elle n'était pas morte... Attendez... Réconforter et elle était pas morte? C'était un peu improbable.. Mais bon._

**« Ça va aller... Tu va t'en remettre :). Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. »**

_Elle aurais voulu sourire... Mais elle ne savait plus très bien, où elle était, ni ce qu'elle y faisait. D'ailleurs Pourquoi elle avait si mal...? Était-ce un restant de culpabilité qui traînais encore?... Peut être. Elle commença alors a distinguer une silhouette, qui lui indiquait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien lui. Mais pourquoi lui?.. Pourquoi pas Reita..? Elle souffrais, sa lui faisait mal, mais elle comprenais pas. Elle se força a essayer de parler, bien que c'était un peu dur... Depuis combien de temps était-elle là?_

**« ... Ruwa...? Où...je .. suis..? Qu'est-ce.. qui ... c'est passer?.. »**

_Elle en avais marre d'être allongé.. Sa lui allait pas du tout... Elle essaya de s'asseoir un peu, et Ruwa se précipita vers elle, pour l'aider. Marrant, elle aurais pensée qu'il s'en foutais :). A croire qu'il était presque aussi gentil que Kai. Qui sait peut être plus. Il lui prit alors délicatement la mains, comme pour se rassurer lui même, avant de lui dire..._

**« ... Tu as faillit mourir brûler. Mais.. J'ai évité le pire... C'est normal que tu ai mal... En tombant t'est tomber sur des bouts de bouteilles de Vodka... Tu devrais plus boire, vraiment... Ça fait 5 jours que tu est a l'hôpital. »**

_Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour savoir qui le savait, et qui était venu... Elle voulais pas qu'on la voit dans cet état lamentable... Sûrement qu'il avais dût être triste le petit Reita. Mais Uruha devança sa question et répondit.._

**« Non. Il est pas venu. Ce jours-là après ton départ... Ruki lui a dit que vous.. Enfin bref... Et il l'a mal pris. Enfin;. D'après ce que dit Kai.. »**_ Il avait les dents serrer en prononçant le prénom du batteur... non, on pouvais pas dire, qu'il l'appréciais ces derniers temps... Il ajouta_ **« Les deux Bruns sont trop occupé pour venir... Et Ruki essaye de se faire pardonner, et d'adoucir Reita... Ah.. Et ton appartement a totalement cramer... Si tu veux, tu pourra venir chez moi... Je te promet de m'occuper de toi :). »**

_Des larmes qui s'étaient mise a perler a l'annonce du fait que Reita s'en foutait d'elle, coulèrent quand il fut si gentil. Elle était toucher par son geste. Vraiment, elle lui devait déjà la vie. Le châtain eut un petit sourire doux, et du pouce effaça les gouttes d'eau salées. Il lui dit alors.._

**« Je t'en pris.. Pleure pas, tu va me faire pleurer... Je vais m'occuper des papiers pour que tu sorte. N'hésite pas a demander au infirmières qu'elles te droguent :). Elles sont là pour ça, et puis... T'as une bonne raison d'en abuser heiiin xD. »**

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite demoiselle, pendant que le grand s'éloigna, pour sortir complètement de la pièce et l'abandonner momentanément. Que pouvais bien faire les autres...? Elle n'en avais aucune idée.. Vraiment. **« Trop occupé pour venir »** sa veut dire quoi? Qu'elle aurais pu crever que personne s'en souciait? C'est ça?... Elle se mit a pleurer pendant que son sauveur était pas là. Elle se sentais si seule, si désemparé... Peut être qu'elle l'avais mérité après tout, elle n'avais qu'à pas le tromper. C'était la punissions de Dieu pour sa faute... _

-

-

* * *

-

**« C'est marrant, j'arrive pas a avoir Uruha ces derniers jours... Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait... »**

_Aoi lança un regard suspicieux a son petit brun, et lui répondit en rigolant.._

**« Il t'évite comme la peste... Et accessoirement, il doit s'occuper d'elle. »**

_Le batteur fit une moue boudeuse.. L'éviter..? mais pourquoi? Il avait rien fait de mal non? Il s'arrêta en face du guitariste avant de lui demander préoccupée.._

**« Tu crois vraiment que c'était accidentel? Moi je pense qu'elle a mi le feu volontairement. C'est vrais quoi, elle a tromper Reita... »**

_Le beau piercer eut un tendre sourire pour l'autre, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirer sur lui dans le canapé._

**« Tu est naïf mon pauvre chéri. Et je te rappelle que pour tromper quelqu'un faut être deux... Et a ce que je sache, Ruki a pas essayer de mourir lui... »**

**« Peut être, mais chacun réagit différemment.. C'est tout. »**

_Kai le regardait sérieusement pendant que le visage du piercer se perdait dans son cou, et se répandais en baiser... Au moins c'était sûr qu'il voulais faire autre chose le petit Guitariste. Mais il lui répondit quand même._

**« ... Donc... Si je suis ton raisonnement... C'est normal qu'elle ai voulue mourir, et que Ruki non... Serais-il sans coeur notre petit chanteur? »**

**« J'ai jamais dit ça! ». **

_Il avais l'air outré le batteur, et voilà qu'il se mettais a bouder. Ce qu'il pouvais détester quand il faisait sa tête de 'Je boude parce que j'ai pas raison'.. Il s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire sérieusement._

**« Je sais que tu l'as pas dit... Mais c'est ce que tu sous-entendait. Moi je pense qu'il vaudrais mieux attendre de savoir la vérité avant de spéculer sur ce qui est ou n'est peut être pas arrivé, car on perd notre temps a échafauder des hypothèses, et des raisonnements qui sont peut être erroné. »..**

**« Pourquoi Il m'éviterais? J'ai rien fait hein..? »**

_Kai ou la manière de changer de sujet quand ça l'arrange. (-.-') Aoi laissa échapper un soupir, avant de s'éloigner de lui. Cette nouvelle conversation ne l'enchantais guère, il allais encore poser plein de questions, et les réponses allaient sûrement pas être de son goût, et se serais encore a lui de supporter un monsieur boudeur. Ce qu'il préférais le temps où c'était lui qui se plaignait de tout et de rien..._

**« Répond moi! ... Pourquoi il m'éviterais? »**

_A le voir comme ça toujours joyeux et gentil, on dirais pas, mais le petit batteur, était pire qu'une teigne quand il s'y mettais, et c'était évidement a Aoi que revenait la faute... Quel idée d'avoir accepter d'essayer... maintenant que des sentiments pour lui naissaient, il avait l'impression que sa raison lui disait de fuir au plus loin... Pourquoi il avait accepter? Il s'en souvenait bien ça... Parce qu'il était en manque... De ce côté là, pas de problème.. Mais au moins il pourrais rentrer de temps en temps chez lui, histoire qu'il puisse un peu respirer, parce que là, tout allait de travers, et il sentais que si sa continuait, sa pourrais pas continuer. _

**« Pourquoi? Parce qu'il devait avoir des sentiments pour moi... Maintenant qu'il traîne toujours avec elle... Qui sait... Il l'aime peut être... Après tout, c'était lui qui était si excité qu'elle vienne dans le groupe... Pas moi.. Et puis, tu veux pas me lâcher un peu la grappe là? Nan je te jure que j'en peux plus... Laisse moi de l'air, dégage. Arrête de squatter chez moi! »**

_Il fut surpris de son ton, de la façon dont il lui parlais. Il n'avais jamais élevé la voix contre lui. En même temps... En un peu plus d'une semaine, il se passait pas grand chose... Il n'osait pas tellement lever le visage vers Kai, il ne voulais pas croiser ses yeux tristes, et son visage déchanter. Il attendait qu'il s'en aille.. Mais au lieu de ça.. Il lui dit doucement_

«** Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse de l'air..? »**

**« Oui . » **_Il n'avais pas hésiter un seul instant. _

_Ça avait dû faire mal au batteur, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Un peu d'air, un peu d'espace, l'impression d'avoir encore de l'intimité tout seul. Surtout qu'il avait encore quelques problèmes avec la vie en couple. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait pas eut une relation durable... le pauvre. Et Kai qui vivait quasiment chez lui.. Étouffant._

**« Très bien. »**_ Il s'attendait a ce que se soit la fin de la conversation, et que Kai s'en aille... Mais non.. Il ajouta_: **« Dans ce cas je vais t'en laisser beaucoup. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée... On aurais pas dût essayer. Tu est encore sur lui.. Et.. Tu ne m'aime pas. Je vois très bien que tu ne pense qu'à une seule chose avec moi. Au revoir Aoi-San »**

_Niah il faisait quoi lui? Attends, il venait de pas, de le plaquer comme ça?... Il soupira grandement, tandis que Kai ramassait ses affaires et s'en alla sans claquer la porte, ce qui était encore plus .. Frustrant. Le calme dont pouvais faire preuve cet être dans les moments les plus intenses.. C'était flippant, et puis, c'est tout ce que ça lui faisait? Il pensait vraiment qu'il se servait de lui comme ça pour combler un manque? Bon ... ok c'est vrais... mais quand même... Y'a l'affectif qui joue là... A force il commençait a saturer, il voulais juste de l'espace, au lieu d'un peu d'espace, il venait de lui laisser le cosmos rien que pour lui tout seul... Avec Kai il avais jamais ce qu'il voulais, jamais ce a quoi il s'attendait.. un peu comme dans les Kinder Surprises... Faut toujours qu'il tombe sur les trucs les plus éloignés de ce qu'il veut... Il allais faire quoi maintenant?_

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Il venait de raccrocher quand la porte sonna. Il leva les yeux au ciel... Ce qu'il pouvais être un boulet par moment. Il alla ouvrir par pure politesse, et le vit sur le seuil de la porte. Il allais parler quand il l'en interrompit.. Il en avais marre, 5 jours qu'il le poursuivait partout. Qu'il lui courrais après, qu'il téléphonais, sonnait, criait, hurlais, et autres... Y'en avais vraiment marre. Comment faire son deuil d' une relation, quand on peut même pas être tranquil, et que celui qui vous a fait cocu, arrête pas de venir vous le rappeler. Peut être que pour le blond, il était important, peut être, mais a ce moment là, il aurais pu retenir sa kékétte, naan? Désespérant le gosse. _

**« Garde ta salive, et arrête de m'appeler, je décrocherais plus. D'ailleurs, arrête de me harceler, sinon j'appelle la police. Et je te préviens, je le ferais. »**

_Le blond baissa les yeux... Et au moment où il allait refermer la porte, il lui lança_

**« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner. Reita.. Excuse moi. »**

_Le blond bander s'arrêta net, et fixa alors Ruki dans le blanc dans yeux._

**« Tout? Absolument tout? »**

**« Oui. Tout ce que tu veux. »**

_Reita le toisa du regard pendant un certain temps, avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres... Ce qu'il allais bien s'amuser... Il lui dit alors_

**« Tout... comme être mon esclave personnel, jusqu'à ce que je te pardonne? »**

_Le petit blond ouvrit grand les yeux, il s'apprêtait a refuser, quand, il compris que le bassiste ne rigolais pas. Vraiment pas du tout. Il était sérieux? C'était ça ou ne pas avoir son pardon?.. Y'avais pas pire choix... connaissant le bassiste, il allais profiter de la situation, lui faire faire des choses dangereuse, qui sait peut être qu'il allais mourir.?.. Mais naan c'était encore son amis...? Enfin... Il avais pas tellement le choix. Il voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, que Reita lui fasse confiance, et si il devait passer par là... Se serais sa pénitence..._

_Il baissa la tête et soupira_

**« Bon ok.. » **

_Reita eut un petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.. Ruki était a lui maintenant.. Il allais pouvoir en faire ce qu'il voulais. Il ouvrit alors en grand la porte et lui dit_

**« Tu commence maintenant. Aller Nettoies moi ça... Je veux que sa brille... »**

**« Mais Mais... Reita? »**

_Ruki le regardait avec des grand yeux choquer.. Mais La décision du bassiste était irrévocable... Il allais devoir le faire. C'était comme ça. D'ailleurs il ajouta un sourire pervers sur les lèvres..._

**« Discute pas.. Tu a beaucoup de boulot... ... Ah j'oubliais... Faudrais d'abord que tu te déshabille... L'uniforme de rigueur c'est le boxer... Et encore.. je suis gentil là c'est pour ton premier jours, je voudrais pas que tu te sente humilier... »**

_Reita referma la porte derrière le petit blond, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'il devait se sentir humilier le petit blond. Mais pour le bassiste c'était purement, histoire de s'amuser un peu... De se venger de ce qu'il lui avais fait, et puis.. pourquoi pas, profiter aussi d'une belle vu, sur les belles formes du petit chanteur toujours cacher derrière des costumes de scènes, ou des vêtements bien trop... Opaque a son goût. _

_Le blond arriva deux minutes plus tard, et commença alors a nettoyer, tandis que le bassiste mangeait un paquet de chips en le regardant... Il avais l'air si... Déprimé, au bout du rouleau... C'était marrant a voir, au moins il pouvais rigoler de quelques choses, tant pis si c'était sur lui. Il fit exprès de faire tomber des chips par terre alors que Ruki-Chan venait de nettoyer..._

**« Haan... Tu déconne.. Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça! »**

**« Tait toi! Tu m'est soumis. Tu fait tout ce que je veux, et je veux que tu te rebelle pas. Alors Tait toi! »**

_C'était peut être pervers, sadique, et malsain... Mais il s'en foutais. Toute la colère, la jalousie, et l'envie de lui exploser la figure passait. C'était un bon moyen de passer le temps en plus.. Surtout quand il voyais la tête que Tirais le blond a chaque fois qu'il l'enquiquinais. C'était trop marrant... Et pis... En boxer l'était vraiment adorable :). Espérons qu'il attrape pas froid a cause de lui. Reita se voyait pas jouer les infirmières sexy au près de Ruki. C'était hors de question. Heureusement qu'il faisait toujours chaud dans son appartement heiin...? Imaginer les voisins s'il voyait Ruki-Chan en boxer a faire le ménage.. Rien qu'imaginer tira un large sourire au bassiste qui continuait de faire chier le chanteur avec un plaisir fou :). S'en était presque... jouissif XD._

-

-

* * *

-

Ruki ou Desesperate Boy

Reita ou... The Pervers

Je les aime tout les deux, sont trop parfaits dans la fic 3

Quant a Aoi... Déprimant... Aller pas grave, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un xD Perd pas espoir xD

J'aime ce chapitre... Mais... vous pouvez même pas imaginer la suite.. sa va être ... Vraiment ...

A coter Massacre a la tronçonneuse, sa auras l'air tout gentillet. Je vais les détruires xD. Pour mieux qu'ils soit heureux... ... ou pas XD.


	8. Provocation

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Y'en a pas vraiment.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Et sa commence doucement a m'énerver xD.

**Note**: Niaaah Reita, Dominateur?... Tellement plaisant.. Ahh putin... J'espère qu'a lire, il sera aussi bien que je voulais l'écrire... Enfin bref XD. Moi j'adoore ce chapitre (Pour les niaiseurs xD. Vous inquiétée pas les autres sont pas mort xD.. Seront là au prochain chapitre (ou pas xD))

-

* * *

-

-

**« Esclave? Viens ici! »** _Dit une voix profondément Grave, et Sensuel._

**« Quoi? Qu'est tu veux encore?... » **_Râla une autre qui attendait derrière la porte... _

_Avait-il peur d'entrer? De le voir sublime comme il était?... Il eut un sourire amusé que seul lui savait, et après quelques hésitation. Il reprit.._

**« Je suis ton maître! Parle moi sur un autre ton ou je te puni! »**_Il attendit un moment, entendit un petit soupire d'exaspération, et reprit_ **« Ramène ton petit cul d'esclave Japonais jusqu'ici! »**

**« Maiis Reita... » **

**« Esclave! Ramène de quoi te punir! Et arrête de me contredire! »** _Qu'il coupa le beau Maître Reita-Sama. _

_Il en avais marre, fallait toujours qu'il le contredise, c'était agacent tout ça... Son esclave qui lui obéissait pas toujours... Mais cette fois-ci, il entendit qu'il s'éloignait un instant... Il eut encore un sourire perversement amusé, et il eut a peine le temps de jouer avec un peu de mousse que l'esclave ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain. Complètement incliner il allais jusqu'à lui, et lui tendit de quoi le punir... Reita eut un beau sourire pervers xD. Il lui ordonna de poser ça a côté, et de lui filer une serviette xD. Mais l'autre ne levais pas la tête... Il fallait avouer que ces derniers temps, il s'était découvert un certain goût obsessionnel a le faire chier... Et l'autre qui était obligée de faire le moindre de ses caprices... La prochaine fois il y réfléchira a deux fois avant de tromper, et d'accepter tout et n'importe quoi... Il le savais bien que c'était un chiant le beau bassiste heiin xD. Il finit par se lever de la baignoire, Imposant sa nudité a son amis qui trouvais un intérêt plus que douteux pour le sol de la salle de bain xD._

_Reita jouissait parfaitement de sa position de Maître xD. Il regardait son amis qui avait les joues qui rougissait, il aurais bien fait durer un moment, mais il se sentir d'âme clémente aujourd'hui. Il lui dit alors_

**« J'aimerais bien que tu arrête de fixer le sol! Y'a mieux a regarder... »** _Petit silence et ajoute_ **« Elle est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain la serviiettee hieiinn? Je me gèles les... »**

_Mais il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, pas la peine de la finir. Il avais très bien compris de quoi il parlais, d'ailleurs, le petit chanteur s'avança vers lui en essayant de relever la tête, et de regarder autre chose que Reita-Sama... Il fallait qu'il essaye... Mais pourquoi il le faisait souffrir comme ça? Hein? Il prenais son pied ou quoi? C'était facile a vérifier qu'il se dit le petit Ruki... Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil a l'endroit qui pouvais le renseigner, et finit par comprendre que Reita avait surpris ce regard... Il rougit encore plus... C'était bien sa veine hein... _

_Reita descendit alors de la baignoire, et Ruki l'enveloppa d'une serviette, en essayant de se retenir de lui dire..._

**« Pourquoi tu m'impose ça heiiin? »** _Oups.. C'était sortit... BAKA!_

_Il jeta un regard au visage du bassiste qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres... Mon dieu, pourquoi il souriait comme ça.?. Et là sans le prévenir, il l'enlaça, laissant un Ruki complètement tétanisé. Il n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il faisait ça... C'était sûrement un moyen de se moquer encore de lui. Mais Putin, il était si près, il était trop près, merde... Il allais craquer le petit Ruki-Chan... Mais Heureusement pour lui, Reita le lâcha, laissant une étrange sensation d'humidité sur ses vêtements... Mais bien sûr... Il venait de le mouiller, c'était pour ça qu'il souriait... Le petit blond soupira, alors que le bassiste noua simplement la serviette a ses hanches... La torture continuait xD._

**« Au passage... Tu est mon esclave... Encore. »**

_Non, mais c'est qu'il avais presque oublié ce détails, c'est vrais que ça faisait juste... 1 mois qu'il était 24h/24 là pour Reita, parce que Reita aimais le torturer, il aimais jouer a le provoquer... Je vous dit pas le nombre de choses plus ou moins perverse, dangereuses, et malsaines qu'il a dût faire pour Reita... Mais c'est encore pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer xD. Le chanteur voyait ce que le bassiste voulais là de suite maintenant. Alors comme un bon esclave, il se pencha légèrement en avant... Pendant qu'il se saisissait du fouet de ses petits doigts agiles... Ce que les voisins ont dût entendre de cris depuis un mois.. Il se mit alors a lui fouetter doucement les fesses. Qui a dit que le bassiste avait pas des pulsions Sado-Masochiste? Et il ne voulais pas lui faire mal, c'était plus... Symbolique, que réellement pour qu'il souffre... Non. Malgré ce que lui a fait ce être, il tenais un peu trop a lui pour lui faire mal xD. Il faut dire que le bassiste faisait ça d'un air distrait... Il se demandait comment le chanteur avait pu accepter tout ça sans broncher, accepter... C'était peut être ce qu'il avais de mieux a faire? Accepter, et oublier...? oui... qui sait.. Peut être que Ruki lui pardonnerais tout ça?... Finalement, il s'arrêta tout seul, tandis que Ruki le regardait bizarrement. C'était encore un test, une façon de se foutre de lui?... C'était trop bizarre, il se tenais là, comme un zombie le regarde dans le vague, le fouet en mains... Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de Reita, il le regarda et lui dit..._

**« Bah qu'est tu fait? Tu me punie plus? » **

_Tant pis si sa faisait trop.. S-M.. Après tout, il s'inquiétait pour son Maître...Heu pardon.. Son Ami.. Mais il reprit contacte avec la réalité, et se tourna vers le petit blondinet avec un sourire au lèvre..._

**« T'y prend goût on dirais... Va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen de te punir maintenant... On dirais pas comme ça, mais l'entretient d'un esclave.. C'est claquant... J'espère que tu a tout préparer... parce que... J'ai la flemme de le faire.. »**

_C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait ça... d'habitude, il l'empêchais de l'approcher et tout... C'était un teste, encore! .. Y'en avais marre. Il se décida a se révoltée.._

**« Han... Tu pourrais pas tout finir? Nous pardonner et puis c'est tout ? sa fait un mois putin.. J'en peux plus moi... Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? Et puis de toute façon, tu va la revoir, on peut pas arrêter le groupe indéfiniment... Tout ça pour du Cul, y'en a marre Reita... Pense au groupe... Pense a elle, elle a faillit mourir, et t'est même pas aller la voir une seule fois... Tu déconne... »**

_Reita l'écoutais, il avait raison... S'il savait que c'était ce a quoi il avait penser... Il finit par arriver dans sa chambre et se mit debout a attendre que Ruki s'occupe de lui.. Il avais pas envie de s'habiller tout seul aujourd'hui.. Pervers? Peut être.. Mais celui qui pourrais se rincer l'oeil c'était Ruki pas lui xD. Prochaine idée... Laver Rukiiiii Yatta, Idée perverse Number One. Il soupira et répondit a Ruki en accentuant le « Te »_

**« Tu en a parler... Alors maintenant tu doit dire 5 fois la phrase.. Et pour te répondre... J'ai pas encore décider de _Te_ pardonner...Habille moi, et plus vite que ça... »**

_Mais le petit blond n'était pas d'accord.. Il tourna de l'oeil, en levant les yeux au ciels et lui dit comme un gamin qui récite sa leçon.._

**« Reita-Sama, est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus sexy : Reita-Sama est parfait, j'aimerais tant lui ressembler.. J'aimerais tant... Qu'il veuille de moi, parce que je ne suis rien sans lui...**

**Reita-Sama, est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus sexy : Reita-Sama est parfait, j'aimerais tant lui ressembler.. J'aimerais tant... Qu'il veuille de moi, parce que je ne suis rien sans lui...**

**Reita-Sama, est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus sexy : Reita-Sama est parfait, j'aimerais tant lui ressembler.. J'aimerais tant... Qu'il veuille de moi, parce que je ne suis rien sans lui...**

**Reita-Sama, est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus sexy : Reita-Sama est parfait, j'aimerais tant lui ressembler.. J'aimerais tant... Qu'il veuille de moi, parce que je ne suis rien sans lui...**

**Reita-Sama, est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus sexy : Reita-Sama est parfait, j'aimerais tant lui ressembler.. J'aimerais tant... Qu'il veuille de moi, parce que je ne suis rien sans lui...**

**Sa te va? »**

_Le bassiste ne répondit pas, mais il avais un grand sourire au lèvre... Alors petit blond chanteur, avait décidée de le faire chier xD. En plus, il avait même pas été capable de mettre son boxer tout seul... Il fallut qu'il se tape encore un fard, alors qu'il lui passait son sous-vêtement... Mais c'était sans compter sur la perversité grandissante du beau blond, qui laissait ses doigts frôler la peau du bassiste en remontant avec une extrême lenteur, calculer, auquel la peau lui répondait en frissonnant doucement a son contact... _

_Le bassiste se demandait ce qu'il faisait là?... Pourquoi il le torturais hein?. C'était lui le Maître... Et cette caresse semi-involontaire que produisaient son geste, le faisait frissonner, et... merde... Il devait bien avouer que c'était pas souvent que ça arrivais... Le petit blond, était en train de l'exciter là... C'était plus fort que lui, cette lenteur ne l'aidait pas du tout... Non, il était en train de rougir a son tours, car, il venait... de lâcher un petit gémissement contre sa volonté.. Le blond du l'entendre, car il le vit sourire victorieusement quand il se releva doucement, en continuant de monter toujours aussi lentement... Le bander, priait pour qu'il se dépêche, parce que c'était pas humain du tout... En plus, il avais pas le droit de lui sauter dessus... Il se l'était interdit... Vraiment... C'était le fruit défendu... tellement défendus, qu'il voulais lui, là de suite, là maintenant... Mais c'était déjà finit... Il ne revint a la réalité que au moment où le chanteur, claqua l'élastique sur sa peau, infligeant une délicieuse douleurs, qui lui permit d'oublier un peu, tout ce désir provoquer par cet être ignoblement Pervers qui lui servait d'esclave... Mais il lui dit_

**« Tu y prend goût toi aussi... »**

_Haannn c'était pas vrais. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, cacher son désir pour son amis, ça ne devait être que passager de toute manière, et reprit ce regard pervers, et ce ton autoritaire, qui lui allais si bien_

**« Tais-toi! Et dépêche toi de finir! »**

_On aurais pu se dire, que ce pouvoir qu'il avais eut sur son bassiste lui faisait envie, et qu'il allais recommencer... mais non. Il finit par se dépêcher, de lui passer son débardeur noirs, de lui mettre son pantalon... Mais au moment de passer la ceinture... Il s'est lâcher... Il passa la ceinture dans tout les trous, fit le tours correctement... Et au moment de la boucler... Il tira un coup sec sur les extrémités, ce qui colla quasiment le beau bassiste au petit blond, qui finit par lui fermer d'un geste naturel. Mais Reita avait été surpris par son a coup. Le petit blond eut un sourire, et en s'éloignant, dit au revoir au parties du bassiste. Qui lui dit: _

**« Ruki... » **

**« Oui, je sais... Va faire la cuisine... J'y vais. C'est bon.. »**_ le coupa le petit blond._

_Le bassiste ferma la bouche, en regardant le chanteur partir de l'autre côté de la cloison... Il n'allais pas du tout lui demander çà... Tout d'un coup.. Il se demandait, si il avais eut raison de faire tout ça... Il séquestrait presque le chanteur... Sa faisait 1 mois qu'ils n'étaient pas sortirent dehors... Mise a part pour les conneries que Reita voulais, et pour faire les courses... Une question lui trottait en tête « Qu'était-ce ? » C'était quoi cette choses qui s'était insinuer en lui...? Il n'en avais aucune idée... Et ce moment juste avant? Ce désir qu'il avais eut... Ce désir pour lui... A vrais dire, il s'en fichais pas mal de Yuna... Pour elle, il venait de se rendre compte, qu'elle n'avais jamais vraiment compter... C'était plutôt un semblant de relation... Une relation éphémère, la plus longue qu'il avais eut... mais éphémère quand même... Car, il ne s'était pas inquiété de pourquoi elle était pas la pendant tout une semaine, pas tant que ça... C'était plutôt par ennuie... lassitude qu'il s'était inquiétée... Il devrais aller s'excuser au près d'elle pour ça... Il était heureux que pour une fois, ils n'aient rien fait... ça en faisait une de moins...Elle n'avais pas compter tant que ça.. Pas autant que ce dernier mois... En faite... Qu'elle le trompe, c'était la meilleure choses qui lui était arrivée... Il faudrais qu'il la remercie un jours... Quoi que... peut être pas de suite... Et cette voix.. . Toujours la même depuis un mois, le sortit de ses rêves..._

**« A Tablleeeeuuuuhhh » **_Lança une voix enjouée..._

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était là debout comme un couillon a penser? Il secoua la tête, sa allait de pire en pire ces derniers temps., et il alla dans la cuisine pour voir ce que son esclave (quasiment Sexuelle xD), lui avait concoctée..._

**« Bon alors..., T'as tué personne cette fois? »**

_Le blond en perdit son sourire... Pourquoi toujours des remarques désobligeantes? La prochaine fois, il le pousserais a bout, il irais jusqu'au bout rien que pour avoir de quoi le faire chanter! Il boudait le petit Ruki_

«** Tant que c'est pas Kai ... Bon... Tu compte me dire c'est quoi ou faut que je devine? »**

_Ah parce que en plus, il se croyait drôle? Non. Il ne l'était pas ... Vraiment pas... Il soupira, et lui tourna le dos, posant les mains sur le plan de travail, en soupirant... Y'en avais marre de cette situation, l'avais beau avoir accepter de tout faire... L'attente d'une rédemption était longue... Et ça lui pesait dessus au pauvre chanteur... Soudain ses yeux virent une ombre s'approcher de lui... Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer, il savait que c'était le bassiste... Cette journée promettais d'être très lonnngue ... Il sentit alors quelqu'un se coller a lui, et vit les mains sur bassiste a cotée des siennes... Il était si près... Tellement près... Il pouvais sentir son parfum naturel... L'odeur de sa peau... Le parfum le plus enivrant sur terre... Il n'osait pas tourner la tête, il avais peur de rencontrer ses yeux... Mais une voix douce, sensuels, et si... Parfaitement délectable virent lui intimer l'ordre de le regarder... Mais le petit Chanteur n'avais pas la force de tourner ses yeux vers lui, surtout qu'il ne pouvais pas se retourner. Il était bloqué, entre le meuble et lui.. C'était encore un teste? C'est ça? Il voulais le pousser a bout?... Un petit « Très bien », fut susurrer a son oreille...Ce qui faillit le faire défaillir..._

_Mais Avec une douceur infinie, le petit blond sentit quelques choses se poser sur son épaule dénudé... Et oui car Reita avait eut la bonne idée de lui demander de s'habiller comme une fille, en tenue légère... Heureusement que les filles mettaient des pantalons ... Il sentit qu'il eut frissonna a son tours, c'était tellement doux, tellement parfait... Il sentit encore les lèvres douces, belles, et roser du bassiste se poser délicatement sur sa peau.. Se rapprochant dangereusement de son cou dont l'accès était bloquer... Dans le feu de l'action, le petit blond, pencha doucement la tête vers la droite, laissant pleine possession de son merveilleux cou a la peau sensible, et douce. Un autre baiser doucereux, venait se poser a la base du cou du chanteur, qui laissa lui aussi échapper un petit gémissement de bien être dont il n'eut pas honte du tout.. Il ne pensait a rien... Rien n'existait plus que ce moment, qui semblais durer une éternité. Le bassiste recommença son opération « Baisers ». Et reposa doucement et lentement ses lèvres dans le cou d'un Chanteur en extase, qui gémissait a nouveau en fermant les yeux doucement. Pendant que la mains droite du beau Reita glissa doucement jusqu'à la hanche du chanteur, avant de s'y poser définitivement, comme territoire conquis, sa mains gauche, se saisit doucement du visage du chanteur qu'il attirais vers le siens doucement, lui laissant largement le temps de le repousser...Mais il était sûr qu'il se laisserais faire... _

_Le coeur battant jusqu'à ses tempes, le chanteur se laissait faire simplement, se demande où tout cela allais mener... Pendant que le bassiste dont le coeur battais tout aussi vite que le petit être entre ses bras mit fin a leur attente, en scellant leurs lèvres d'un doux, et léger. Les yeux du bassiste se fermèrent aussi pour mieux apprécier cet instant fragile, alors que le petit chanteur, s'empara doucement de la bouche du bassiste pour venir jouer avec sa langue, rendant le baiser meilleures, et plus satisfaisant..._

-

-

* * *

-

The End... Oui j'ai pas envie de faire les autres xD. M'en fou d'eux xD (naan... mais j'avais la flemme de me faire chier a les mettre... Je veux pas gâcher, ce moment merveilleux xD.


	9. Et si On mettait tout a plat?

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Y'en a pas vraiment.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Et sa commence doucement a m'énerver xD.

**Note**: Avis au âme trop désieuse de garder leurs santé mentale... ne lisez pas xDDD

_**AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE**_

-

* * *

-

-

_Il était une fois... Dans un bureau un groupe de 6 personnes, qui tiraient la tronche, au quatre coins du bureau pendant qu'un monsieur pas content, leur criaient dessus. Ils se fusillaient du regard l'un et l'autre, comme si cette attitude allait les sortir de là... Mais cela ne faisait que les enfoncer au près du monsieur Kazumoto-San qui les réprimaient tous. Il leur disait a peu près ceci.._

**« C'est pas croyable qu'a vôtre âge, vous ne soyez pas capable de vous entendre! Vous n'êtes plus des gamins de 5 ans, et votre groupe n'est pas un jouet qu'on se partage ou qu'on se vole! Je vous prierais donc de reprendre l'enregistrement de l'album dans les jours qui viennent, sinon vous serez tous au chômage. Un mois de vacances, un Mois? Mais vous pensez qu'on à que ça a faire ici ou quoi? Je veux pas savoir ce que vous vous reprochez mutuellement, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous reprenez tous le travail et fissa! »**_ Il les fixa un instant pour voir si tout le monde avait compris et finit _**« Bien... Vous pouvez disposez...Mais n'oubliez pas... Vous avez une semaine pour tout arranger, et revenir, passer ce délais... Vous n'aurez plus qu'a tout recommencer !! »**

_Le monsieur était vraiment pas content. Les 6 jeunes finirent par sortir, la tête baisse, et l'envie de trucider une des autres personnes du groupes. Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que sa pouvais être chiant. Uruha se risqua a dire quelques chose a l'ensemble du groupe._

**« On .. Devrais peut être... Je sais pas moi... »**

**« Et bah si tu sais pas! La ferme! »**_Lâcha brutalement Reita les mains dans les poches avant de lancer un regard assassin au Nabot de son groupe. _

_Quant à Ruwa... Il ferma sa bouche un peu choquer que le bassiste lui parle sur ce ton. Il faut dire que même Yuna n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle se faisait toute petite. Mais... c'était sans compter sur le Nabot qui lâcha doucement_

**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute! »... **

**« Ma faute! Naan mais j'y crois pas! »**

**« Si c'est ta faute! Si t'était pas venu ce jours là! »**

**« Hey! T'aurais pu me repousser, mais t'était bien content de coucher avec moi! »**

_Oula ... Sa partait en sucette directement... Le petit commençait a s'énerver, et finalement Ruwa se mit en face de Yuna et lui dit _

**« Laisse tomber. C'est pas la peine que tu réponde... »**

_C'était sans prévenir aussi sur la participation de Aoi qui lâcha malgré lui_

**« Et pourquoi elle devrais pas répondre? Ruki est pas assez bien pour vous?! »**

_Et là c'est Kai qui s'emmêla, et qui poussa Aoi avant de dire énerver_

**« Tu vois! C'est pour ça que je t'ai quitter! Mais ouvre les yeux! Ruki ne t'aimerais jamais. Il est bien trop Centrer sur son nombril! Y'auras jamais de place pour toi! »**

_Et là c'est Reita qui reprit la danse:_

**« Hey! Tu parle pas de Ruki comme ça! »**

**« Oh c'est bon Toi! Tu pense qu'a me sauter, t'est pas mieux que Yuna! » **_Lâcha le nain, avant d'essayer de partir, mais il se prit une baffe monumentale de Reita qui lâcha_

**« Tu parle pas a ton maître sur ce ton! »**

**« Nan mais sa va pas la tête! »**_Ruwa s'était approcher de Ruki pour voir si il allait bien. _

_Pendant qu'un grand brun totalement excentrique passa dans le coin, il vit le groupe et lança d'un air joyeux_

**« Content de vous revoir tous. Alors comment ça va? »** _Il les regarda un moment, et voyons la situation, il finit par les entraîner dans une grande pièce vide et s'assit par terre avant de leur dire._

**« Bon... Je vous écoute. Un par un s'il vous plais. Bon... par ordre relationnelle... Aoi. »**

_Il eut bien sûr quelques remous dans la salle, en se demandant pourquoi c'était le gothic qui parlais avant les autres, et tout... Mais Miyavi les fit rapidement taire avec son charisme imposant. Il lui fit signe d'y aller, alors Aoi commença._

**« Bah.. J'ai rien a dire moi. C'est Kai qui me reproche d'être trop attaché a Ruki, mais il le savait depuis le début que je suis sur Ruki... Alors il a pas le droit de me retourner ça dans la figure. C'est tout. »**

_Kai fit la moue en l'écoutant. C'était pas vraiment ça... Mais il attendait simplement que se soit son tour, même si sa l'énervait d'être psychanalyser par Miyavi... D'ailleurs, il lui donnais la parole..._

**« C'est pas ça que je lui reproche... Il parle tout le temps de lui, il pense a lui, ... Quand on... Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il pense qu'à lui... Alors que lui il en a rien a foutre de lui. Enfin, sur le plan sentimentale. Le prend pas pour toi Ruki... Moi sa m'énerve, et sa me rend jaloux.. C'est normal. Il m'as dit qu'il ferais des efforts, mais il les faits pas! »**

_Aoi ouvrit grand la bouche, et baissa la tête, si bien que Miyou le laissa parler encore. Bah oui il faut parler pour aplanir les choses. Aoi se tourna vers Kai et lui dit._

**« Tu te rend pas compte, que tu m'as fait mal. Quand tu est partit... J'ai souffert. Peut être que je tiens a Ruki d'une façon un peu trop forte... Mais je tiens beaucoup a toi aussi. Vraiment... Si... Si on pouvais recommencer... Je ferais tellement mieux... Je te rendrais heureux... »**

_Les autres les regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme on attend la fin d'un episode d'une séries a l'eau de Rose, mais tout en oubliant pas de detester les trois autres qui étaient a leurs côtés. Miyavi eut un grand sourire en voyant Kai se jeter dans les bras de Aoi après avoir mûrement réfléchit... C'est a dire... a peine une seconde et encore, et ...Il faut dire que Kai avait dit quelques chose de choquant « Ta banane me manque »... Oui on va pas savoir xD que les autres pensaient. Miyou se tourna alors vers les quatre qui restaient et soupira profondément. En disant..._

**« Bon... Quelqu'un me fait un résume vite et court? »**

_Uruha fut désigné, vu que sa le touchais pas tellement comme situation, il finit par dire:_

**« ... Yuna sortait avec Reita, a coucher avec Ruki. Reita l'a appris de Ruki, et Yuna a faillit mourir bêtement, mais je l'ais sauver. Reita et Ruki ont disparut de la surface de la planète pendant 1 mois... Et J'ai pris soin de Yuna... Du moins... comme j'ai put, vu que personne étaient présent pour elle. Elle a déprimé pendant des jours et des jours que ni Reita, ni Ruki, ni personne d'autre s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais ils étaient trop occupé a se sau.. »**

**« Merci... Heureusement que j'avais dit court xD. Bon... Yuna... et Ruki, regrettez vous d'avoir tromper Reita? »**

**« Oui »** _dirent-ils a l'unissions, d'ailleurs, cela les fit un peu rougir._.

**« Reita.. Tu leurs pardonne? »**

**« J'aimerais dire quelques choses... Yu'... Je t'ai jamais aimé. **_**»**__ Il vit la tête outré qu'elle faisait, et l'interrompit dans sa lancer pour finir_ **« Je l'ai compris y'a pas longtemps. Je m'excuse. Je pensait sincèrement t'aimer... mais;.. c'était pas le cas. Quant a toi Ruki... Je voulais pas... Simplement te mettre dans mon pieux. C'était pas le but de toute ça... Mais plus tu passait de temps avec moi... Enfin, je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins, et tu était là. C'est tout. »**

_Ruki était vraiment outré par ce que Reita disait. Alors comme ça il était un Sex Toys, un moyen de se soulagé quand il pouvais pas sauter de pauvre filles folles de lui ? Ruki était tellement dégoûté qu'il finit par sortir dehors pour aller pleurer un bon coup. Les autres restaient là a regarder Reita, qui soupira profondément. Yuna fixa Reita et lui dit._

**« T'aurais pas pût être plus vexant... »** _avant d'ajouter_ **« ... Je sort avec Uruha en passant. »**

_Ruwa eut les joues qui rosirent doucement, pendant que Yuna posa sa tête tendrement sur son épaule, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux du guitaristes châtain. Miyavi fixait Reita et lui dit en soupirant_

**« Aller file dehors, et va lui dire ce que tu pense!... Et cette fois ci, dit la verité hein? »**

_Reita finit par se lever, et sortir. Mais il ne voyais pas Ruki. Alors il monta sur le toit. C'est souvent là qu'il allais quand il était déprimé. Il poussa doucement la porte, oubliant les autres. Il fut pris par un vent frais qui lui fouettais le visage méchamment. Il aperçut Ruki près du bord qui regardait en bas en se penchant. Reita s'approcha et lui dit._

**« Ruki. Je t'en pris, faut qu'on parle... »**

_Le petit blond se retourna et fixa le grand blond. Il monta sur le rebord, et lui dit_

**« T'approche pas, ou je saute. Je te préviens... Je serais capable de le faire. »**

_Le Bassiste s'arrêta net, et baissa la tête en soupirant, sa voix se fit douce et calme._

**« Je t'en pris... Il faut qu'on parle. Laisse moi... »**

**« Non, j'en ai assez de tes mensonges! Fallait pas toucher a Yuna, mais t'en avais rien a faire. Et tu disait que c'était un jeu pour que tu me pardonne... Mais tu voulais juste profiter de moi! J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'en ai marre de toi. Tu veux baiser, et bah trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Moi j'en ai marre de jouer. »**

_Ruki recula un de ses pieds doucement, qui pendait a moitié dans le vide. Pendant que Reita le regardait fixement, comme si ça allait aider a arranger les choses. Il chercha et finalement trouva a lui dire._

**« Un dernier jeu Ruki. Un dernier... Je dirais quelques chose, si tu crois que je ment, tu reculera, si tu crois que je dit la verité, tu avancera. Et je ferais pareille. »**

_Ruki le toisa du regard un moment, et au bout d'une longue période, accepta le jeu. Reita commença._

**« J'ai été un con. »**

_Ruki fit un pas en avant, s'écartant un tout petit peu du bord, pourtant toujours dessus. _

**« Tu t'est moquer de moi, tu m'as trahit! »**

_Reita recula d'un pas vers la porte. Il fit une mine triste et lui dit_

**« Je t'ai blesser... »** _Ruki fit un pas en avant, descendant du rebord_ **« Mais j'ai été sincère avoir toi avant » **

_Et Ruki recula et Il lui dit alors_

**« Tu ne voulais que mon cul... Depuis le début. Depuis le premier jours. »**

_Reita recula d'un pas encore. Ruki ouvrit doucement les yeux sur ce que Reita pouvais ou ne pas être... Ce qui lui faisait peur. Reita lui dit_

**« Tu m'aime. C'est pour ça que tu te sent trahis. »**

_Ruki, fit deux pas en avant vers Reita, tandis qu'il lui dit_

**« Je t'aime, mais tu ne voyais rien... »**

_Reita soupira doucement en faisant deux pas en avant. Et là Ruki se lança encore._

**« Tu ne m'aime pas. »**

_Reita recule d'un pas doucement. Ruki fixait le bassiste le coeur battant, comme la 1ere fois dans la cuisine, où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ruki finit par dire..._

**« Tu est trop fier pour me dire ce que tu ressent. »**_Et Reita recula encore. Il toucha même la porte. Mais a ce moment là, Ruki ne voulais qu'une seule chose, entendre ce qu'il ressentait de sa propre bouche. Il finit par fixer Reita avec insistance, en lui demandant_

**« Dis le. Si tu le sent. Dis le! »**

_Reita finit par s'approcher de Ruki, qui ne reculais plus a présent. Il eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, il baissa un peu la tête avant de lui dire_

**« Je ... Je ... »**

**« Tu vois, tu n'est pas capable de le dire! »** _Ruki le repoussa violemment, mais Reita lui avait attraper les mains au passage, et ils finirent par s'écrouler tout les deux sur le sol. Ruki sur Reita, a se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, leurs bouche n'étant qu'à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre. Reita n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus, et lui faire l'amour amoureusement, pour qu'il comprenne... mais au lieu de ça, il lâcha doucement..._

**« Je suis amoureux de toi »**

_Ruki eut un grand sourire et l'embrassa goulûment, en commençant déjà a explorer le corp de Reita de ses mains baladeuse, quand une voix les interrompit..._

**« Bon... Bien, je vois que c'est réglé... ah oui... en passant... y'a des hôtels pour ça! Naan mais oh! Debout les gens, et maintenant cassez vous bande de pervers! xDDD »**

_Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent avec une seule envie... trouver un coin tranquille, et pouvoir s'unir dans un corps a corps mortellement jouissif... Mais pas ici, pas avec Miyavi qui les fixaient comme ça xD. Tout rentra dans l'ordre en une journée grâce a l'intervention Divine de Miyavi... D'ailleurs en passant, ils lui dit_

**« Merci Miyavi-San... Merci...Tu sais pas ce qu'il va prendre ce soir... »**

_Miyavi soupira en regardant Ruki... On croirait pas comme ça, mais c'était une bête de sexe le Nabot... Cela tira même un rire de Miyavi avant de fermer la porte du toit, reprenant le chemin de son studio..._

-

-

* * *

-

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre... le prochain... Sera... Le dernier xD Et je vous réserve une petite surprise xDDDD

Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que pensez pour la fin... CE que vous verrez bien... Juste historie que je m'amuse un peu xDDDD


	10. Roi, et Reine d'un jours

**Titre**: Amour, Jalousie, Trahison & Compagnie

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Y'en a pas vraiment.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Et sa commence doucement a m'énerver xD.

**Note**: Chapitre FINAL. Et voilà. Amusez-vous bien xD.

-

* * *

-

-

**« Mais vous avez pas bientôt finit! »**_ S'énerva le petit Gothic qui passait par là._

_Il faut dire que les deux blondinet, étaient très occupé a se faire une belle exploration buccales en boxer. Et oui, ils savaient pas se tenir. C'était vraiment déprimant. Ils étaient adulte, et pourtant, ils se conduisaient comme des adolescents toujours avec des envies de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Nan, mais le pauvre Aoi sa l'agaçait. Il leur frappa alors sur leurs têtes en répétant_

**« Dépêchez-vous! Vous devriez déjà être habillés, au lieu de penser a vous déshabiller tout les deux secondes, vous savez pas vous retenir ou quoi?! »**

**« T'est jaloux, c'est ça ton problème, n'est-ce pas Aoi-Chan » **_répondit le bander qui finissait par bander... son nez sans mauvais jeu de mots._

**« Pas du tout, mais vous avez une chambre d'hôtel pour faire ça. Et puis vous devriez nous aidez. Mais où est passez Kai? »**_ reprit le grand brun._

**« Oh, c'est bon, t'excite pas... Je vais m'habiller... »** _Il adressa un clin d'oeil au bassiste_**« Tu viens m'aider? »**

_Aoi qui vit la scène soupira profondément. Il était exaspéré par ses deux compères. Et a peine il eut tourné le dos que les deux autres reprenaient exactement là où ils s'étaient arrêter. Ils étaient pas gêner... Le problème c'était surtout que personne ne devait voir ça. Sinon, c'était la Catastrophe. Surtout pas le grand blond qui stressait déjà a mort, sans en plus en rajouter une couche avec ses deux là. Aoi se retourna, et vraiment excédé il hurla pas content._

**« MAIS VOUS ÊTES SOURD OU QUOI? PLUS VITE QUE CA! » **

_Leur libido redescendit immédiatement, et les deux petits blonds se mirent vite fait a trouver leurs costumes pour les mettre. Ils auraient tous la classe, y'avais plus qu'a espéré que les deux principaux concernés par cette journées aussi. Aoi était déjà bien stressé par tout ce qui se passait ici. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas un jours comme les autres, et en plus, il venait de perdre Kai. Au moment même où il se mit a se mordre la lèvre, un jeune garçon fit une entré fracassantes et surtout pressé dans la pièce. Il courrait en rond, quand le grand brun l'arrêta doucement et lui dit_

**« Il est où Kai? »**

**« Il me cherche... Il veut que je mette un costume, S'il te plais papa, dit lui que c'est moche... En plus, c'est pas confortablleeeuuuh. »**

_Le rire spécial de Ruki se fit entendre dans la pièce, mais Aoi le calma vite par un regard assez mauvais. Il fallait dire que si leur garçon était rentré plus tôt il aurais été choqué a vie. Mais bon, le pire était évité, c'était déjà pas mal. Il soupira doucement et répondit avec tout l'amour paternel dont il faisait preuve._

**« Je t'en pris Tajima ne discute pas. Fait tout ce qu'il te dit. »**

**« Et si il me demande de faire comme il fait avec toi dans la chambre? »**_ demanda le jeune garçon._

_Les deux blonds dont la libido fut interrompu se stoppèrent, et un silence de mort s'insinua dans la pièce. Le grand gothic était choqué par les paroles de son fils. Il reprit avec précaution._

**« ...Il... Il a ... Il te l'as déjà demander...? »**

**« Nan, mais si il le fait je fait quoi? Je suis pas sencer dire non? »** _reprit le garçon, qui semblais vraiment pas saisir la gravité de ses paroles par moment._

**« Si il te le demande un jours, (ce qui m'étonnerais fort), tu viens m'en parler tout de suite, et on réglera ça. Pour l'instant, tu va enfiler ton costume, et plus vite que ça. » **_répondit soulager le Guitariste._

_Quand le jeune garçon fut enfin sortit de la pièce, Ruki tout habillé, s'avança vers son amis et lui dit tout bas un peu inquiet._

**« Tu pense qu'il serais capable de.. ça? »**

**« Tu rigole! C'est Kai voyons! Au pire il lui piquerais ses bonbons. »**_rigola le grand gothic qui finit par ajouter _**« Je vous en pris... Ne lui en parlez pas. Tajima a toujours des questions spéciales. Et ne vous désapper pas dans les prochaines... 24h. C'est possible? »**

**« Oui chef! »**_ Répondit Reita. _

_En parlant de ça. Le Roi de la journée apparut enfin dans la pièce où les garçons se changeaient. Il avait l'air vraiment affolé. Les trois amis le regardèrent surpris et Ruki lui dit_

**« Ruwa? ça va? »**

**« Nan. Nan... Je.. Je pourrais pas le faire... Il faut qu'on annule tout. Je ... C'est Impossible... »** _commença le châtain. _

_A ce moment là entra alors Tajima, suivit de près par un autre petit garçon, et une petite fille... Avec Kai qui courraient derrière. Il cria au Gothique_

**« Aiiiide moiiiiiiii, ils veuuuleeent pas s'habilller... » **_et puis a tout le monde_ **« STOPPEZ LES! »**

_Reita et Ruki étaient mort de rire comme des baleines, tandis que Ruwa stressait de plus en plus dans son coin. Il avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Le guitariste disparut comme le bassiste a la poursuite de leurs gamins adoptés. Il faut dire que personnes n'avaient compris comment ils arrivaient a pouvoir adopter. C'est vrais a les regarder ils avaient l'air complètement tarés, tout comme leurs amis xD D'ailleurs revenons a nos moutons... Enfin Gazetto xD._

_Ruki s'approcha alors de son amis, laissant Reita essayer de boutonner sa chemise. Il remarqua que c'était vraiment plus facile a enlever qu'a mettre, et galéra pendant que Ruki demanda gentiment a Ruwa._

**« Dit moi, qu'est ce qui va pas..? »**

**« Ses amies, sa famille... Mes amis, ma famille... Ils se sont jamais rencontrer. J'ai peur. Et si c'était une énorme erreur? Et si elle t'aimais toujours Rei-Chan? »**

_Le concerner leva le nez de sa chemise et croisa le visage crispé de son Ruki-Chan. Il eut un sourire gêner et répondit_

**« Mais nan, elle ne m'aime pas voyons. C'est toi qui lui a sauver la vie. Sois pas stupide... »** _Il se stoppa croisant le regard réprobateur de son Ruki-Chan. Oups, il venait de dire une boulette._

_Le blond, le plus jeune, le plus petit, reprit a l'encontre de son amie, en lui tapotant l'épaule._

**« T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes. Et tout le monde s'entendra bien. Je te le jure. »**

**« Tu sais pas comment son ses amies... Elles sont atroces, elles arrêtent pas de moquer de moi. Je sais pas si ça va aller. En plus elles sont demoiselles d'honneurs... »**_ reprit le châtain désespéré_.

**« Chouette, je vais pouvoir m'en faire une ou deux alors . »**_ lâcha Reita pour déconner_.

**« Tu fait ça, mais je t'égorge pendant ton sommeil, et je t'arrache tes bijoux... »**_ répondit le blond. Avant de reprendre. _**« Bon, moi je vais voir la reine d'un jour. »**

**« Elle est enceinte. »** _lâcha le guitariste._

**« ...De qui? Enfin... Comment ça...? »** _répondit Ruki, un peu choqué._

**« De personne. Elle ne l'est pas. Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagissait. » **_rétorqua le guitariste qui finalement alla tranquillement s'habiller avec sa belle robe blanche, et tellement bizarre._

**« Je te préviens Ruki, si tu l'a touche, c'est moi qui t'égorge pendant ton sommeil! »** _maugréa le bandé._

_Ruki lui fit un merveilleux sourire et s'en alla. Il croisa beaucoup de gens dans l'église qui attendaient que la cérémonie commence. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient au moins une demi-heure de retard. Entre le Roi qui nous faisait des crises bizarres, et eux qui ne voulaient pas s'habiller. C'était mal partit. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il se demanda si il devait frapper. Et décida que c'était superflu. Il entra donc normalement, faisant pousser un crie d'étonnement de toutes les filles présentes xD Il les fit taire en sortant sa petite phrase habituel._

**« Pas de soucis. Je suis gay. »**_Mais il ajouta_** « Faut que je parle a la Reine. »**

_Il voyais bien, que malgré qu'il soit devenu Gay, a cent pour cent, et cent pour cent Jaloux, il y avait quelques amies de Yuna qui l'aurais bien avaler tout cru. Mais il ne fit pas grand cas. Il prit la mains de Yuna, et l'attira dans les toilettes. C'était la seule pièce où ils pouvaient être tranquille. Il lui dit alors._

**« Ça va? Dis-moi que tu ne stresse pas. Dis moi que tu va pas tout planter a cause de tes copines. Dis tu va te marié n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi tu pose cette question stupide? Tu compte me gâcher cette relation aussi? Tu sais que pour un gay, tu fait très hétéro comme ça? » **_ lui répondit-elle en souriant si joliment._

**« Non. Je voulais m'assurer que tout irai bien. Il paraît que tes amies sont méchantes avec Ruwa. C'est vrais? T'est enceinte? »**_ Rajouta Ruki un peu inquiet._

**« Mais non. Elles sont toujours comme ça. Elles font chier, et elles finissent par arrêter toutes seules xD. Et Non Je suis pas enceinte. Pourquoi? T'as peur que ce soit le tiens? » **_Riposta-elle en souriant toujours. _

**« Évidement que non. Parfois tu me fait peur. Tu le sais ça? »**

_Le petit chanteur lui fit un petit sourire amicale. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il sourit au gens qu'il aimait. Et là sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, la belle Yuna, le jour de son mariage, pressa ses lèvres contre celle du chanteur, un bref instant. Ruki la repoussa et lui dit_

**« Nan, mais sa va pas la tête? T'as déjà oublié l'autre fois? Et pis j'ai pas envie que Reita me tue a cause de toi! »**

**« Je veux que tu me mène a l'autel. Me demande pas pourquoi. Fait le. C'est tout. »**

_Elle était vraiment intrigante comme fille par moment. Il devait la mener a l'autel comme ça sans demander pourquoi. Il hocha la tête, et sortit vite fait des toilettes, avant qu'elle se jette sur lui comme la dernière fois. Sur le chemin, une de ses amis s'agrippa a lui et lui susura_

**« Moi ça me gêne pas que tu soit gay. On peut même le faire avec ton amis tu sais ... »**

**« Pourquoi elle veut que je la mène a l'autel? »**_ répondit Ruki du Tac au tac._

**« Son père est mort l'année dernière, et elle n'aurais demander ça qu'à une personne qui compte énormément pour elle. Et vu qu'elle va se marié... Tu doit être la seconde. Alors ma proposition? »** _Reprit-elle._

**« Faut que j'en discute avec lui. Il est très Conservateur, et traditionnelle. Lui et moi, et toujours dans la même position, a la même heures, même jours de la semaine. Une vrais routine, il n'as pas d'imagination pas comme moi. Malheureusement il est hyper jaloux. Je voudrais pas le mettre en colère. Alors tu doit savoir, que sa risque fortement d'être un non. Mais j'essayerais »**

_Sur ce.. Il réussit a disparaître, en se disant que Yuna, avait vraiment de drôle d'amies, aussi tarée qu'elle sûrement. Finalement, il retrouva son Reita préféré, et apparemment tout était prêt. Kai et Aoi avaient enfin habillés les petits monstres, et tout les invités étaient enfin arrivés. Ruwa avait finit par se calmer et s'était habillé. Il avait la robe blanche, mais se tenait quand même l'autel attendant sa femme, sous les regards inquiet de la famille de Yuna, qui se demandait si c'était un garçon ou une fille. On sait jamais que leur fille soit devenu Lesbienne. Finalement, le prêtre posa la même question a Reita qui lui fit comprendre que s'il osait remettre la sexualité de Ruwa en doute, il aurais de sérieux problèmes. Ruki avait disparût, et tout le monde, hormis Ruwa, Aoi, et Kai se demandaient où il était... Quand la musique se fit entendre, le guitariste se crispa un peu plus, fixant les demoiselles d'honneurs de sa chère et tendre, pour poser ses yeux, sur une Yuna plus belle que jamais qui venait de faire son apparition a l'entrée de l'allée avec un gentleman a ses côtés. Un instant, il se dit que le père de Yuna était très jeune, mais bien vite tout les Gazetto se rendit compte que c'était le chanteur qui tenait le bras de la sublime bassiste qui remontait doucement l'allée en souriant._

_Tout le monde étaient ému, c'était un mariage comme les autres en sommes. Mais un merveilleux Mariage, où la marié et le marié étaient en robe blanches parce que les robes c'est tellement beau. :)_

-

-

* * *

-

Alors comment vous trouvez ce dernier chapitre? Han, moi je sais pas, mais je le trouve un peu... naze xX. Enfin, bref xD.D C'était mieux imaginé qu'écrit xDDDD.

Comme d'habitude xD. FRUSTRATION INTENSE... Han, mais sérieux ... Enfin voilà xD.


End file.
